Fighting For Falling
by analighe
Summary: Caroline and Olie are twins that interest Luffy into joining his crew because of how amazingly strong they are and Caroline's talking cat. Caroline slowly realizes that a certain boy on the crew is taking a liking to her that she does not understand but slowly she has to fight her self from falling for him that way he's fallen for her.
1. Chapter 1

1

_Victories aren't won by spectators but by fighters, and I am a fighter, and I will never give up _

Caroline

One Piece- Season 5

I usually have to tell myself this when I go through one of Olie and I's training sessions. Olie is my "older" brother. People say that we look very similar and we think a like too. Some people even get mixed up with our names which I'm not sure how you can when his name is Olie and mine is Caroline. He is only older then me by like two minutes and he never lets me forget it. Whenever I do see Olie though I just think that's how I would look if I was a boy, and I am pretty proud of that.

The training that Olie does of course is more vigorous then mine because he is a boy and is 20 times stronger then me and now I don't physically train as much as I used to for some weird reason. I think Nate doesn't think I need to.

Nate is our guardian, when our dad left us; he pretty much left us with one of the hardest martial arts trainers in all of the Grand Line which we had to live with since we were five. Our mother died giving birth to me so she couldn't be there. And I'm not even sure why my father left but it doesn't matter to me anymore.

Maurice looked up at me curiously. For a cat though, he really knew how to use his facial expressions.

"Come on Moe, hop in the bag, Nate needs us to go and get groceries," I tell him as I opened up my fairly sized leather brown bag.

The little black cat hopped in and then looked up at me with his golden hazel eyes. "I still don't understand why I have to go. I have cat business to attend to," Maurice answered back. The only reason he can talk is because he ate the telepathic devil's fruit so it allowed all wanted thoughts of his to be audible. "And not only that but Olie's out in town why can't you just go and get him to do it?"

"Olie should be working Nate's dojo." I answered back shoving my wallet next to my furry friend and the list of food Nate left me. Pulling on my black Toms as I headed out of my room; I grabbed the car keys and walked right out of our little cottage.

The sun stared brightly into my eyes and the mugging hot heat slowly filled my atmosphere. As soon as I started strolling down the path Maurice hopped his way out.

"You know the whole point of my keeping you in this bag is so that you can't run off," I told him as I looked down.

He answered back with, "I just feel so cramped up in there. If you're going to kidnap me the very least you could do is give me the free will of walking."

Whatever I think as we made our way into town. Nastu Town which is summer town along the Grand Line that is especially known for their elite warriors trained by dojos in town.

Making our way into town I headed towards the market. Nate especially wanted me to get some things to make a protein shake for himself and Olie. When I notice there is this goofy looking guy hovering over me.

"Caroline," Maurice whispered as he hopped inside my bag. "Atchway outway orfay ethay apistray ehindbay ouyay," he told me in Pig Latin.

I slowly turned around to see this blonde guy with long ass legs and his hair swerved so that you could only see one of his eyes and his eyes brows curled up at the end. He was wearing a black suit with a blue button down shirt He was actually really handsome but creep is not my biggest turn on, and neither was the smoke in his mouth.

"I've finally found the perfect woman," He exclaims grabbing my hand and holding it to his cheek.

"Perfect women?" I questioned looking at him weirdly, "I think you've got me confused with somebody else,"

Then Maurice decided to add his own commentary again in Pig Latin, "Otallytay? Ightray, arfay omfray erfectpay."

"Shut up nobody needs to know that you're a talking cat," I close my bag that had Maurice sticking out of it.

"Talking cat?" This guy questions curiously.

"Yeah, I kinda sorta have a taking cat," I confessed.

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag," Maurice pops out and stared at this guy, then he glanced at me, "Eway ouldshay ookbay itway,"

Then this guy just smiled and went, "Did you think I can't understand Pig Latin? Anyways what's your friend's name?"

Maurice retorted back and said, "Caroline, but the annoying pet in her life is already taken you're going to have to wait another 15 years,"

Then he looked up at me and embraced his soul with his eyes on my eyes and said, "I'd wait forever for you, Caroline,"

"That's nice but I'm not interested," I told him pulling back my hand and shoving Maurice back in the bag. I walked off and got all the other things that I needed and started walking my way back home.

As I'm heading back towards the dojo that Nate owns I'm looking down at Maurice who was following me by foot and telling me, "Man I hope we never see that creep of a curly eye browed man ever again."

"He really crept you out that much?" I wondered.

"You just like him because he thinks you're pretty," Maurice snorted.

"That is a comment I don't get very often," I told him but before I could look up at where I was going my hard head bonked with another hard head creating a loud bang that echoed in my head. I did not think anybody had as hard as a head as I or Olie did but it's possible. "Owwwwh," I rumbled to myself in pain. And life only gets better while we bonked on each other this guy's sword handles (3) sort of stabbed me in the side once we collided.

"I told you, you should watch more where you're going," Maurice commented almost laughing at my pain.

"I am so sorry," I tell this guy as I started to finally look up at him, "I can be so clumsy sometimes,"

This guy was big and athletic looking too so it did not help at all. He had mint green hair, tan sun kissed skin, brown eyes and three earrings on his left ear. He wore a white t-shirt with a black bandana on his left arm, with a green sash that held up those three swords that poked me in my poor little abs.

"I'm sorry too, wow, you're really strong for a girl," He said looking amazed at the pain I caused his head. Then he just stopped and stared at me. I must be getting a lot of attention from these new comers. Then he looked at me strangely then he stopped. "Wait, a second did that cat just spoke?"

"That cat spoke, he does that," I told him as he got up then helped me up and grabbed my bags and hands them to me.

"I'm sorry about that," he said then looked the other way.

That's when I saw Olie come running towards me like he actually cared that I almost got a minor concussion. "Oh wow Caroline nice fall,"

"Shut up, Olie," I mumbled.

"Who is this kid?" The guy I bumped into wondered.

"That's my brother," I told him.

Olie has the same piercing eye shape that I do, and the same ice blue color we got from our mother. The shape and the eyebrow expression we got from out father. He has a sharp jaw line and shaggy black hair that outlined his face. He's about 6'2" right now so he's taller and buffer. He wore a tight black shirt to outline his muscles and dark normal fitted denim jeans

"Shouldn't you be at swim practice?" Olie wondered.

"No, you know if you actually showed up you'd know what the times are," I snapped right back at him.

"So not to butt into your little feud but I heard this island is known for its elite fighters. Who's the strongest swordsmen in the town?" this guy asked.

"Swordsmen?" Olie answered before I could. "If I were you I'd more interested in fighter,"

"Nah, I want the best swordsmen," he said once again.

"She's right there," Olie said in disgust.

Then this guy just looked at me like he didn't believe a word Olie was saying, "You?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I am the best in town, Olie's just the best overall hand to hand combat fighter in town,"

"Then I guess I'll challenge you," this guy told me.

Before I could even say anything Olie went, "Wait a second, we need to go to the dojo first. What's your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro," that guy answered.

"I'm Mihawk D. Caroline," I introduced myself.

That guy's eyes widen to a pretty good two inches in diameter. "You're Hawkeye Mihawk's daughter. So that means," he looked over towards Olie, "So that means that you're Mihawk D. Olson,"

"Olie," Olie corrected, "I prefer Olie. I can't believe I'm known by that,"

"I didn't know the World's Greatest Swordsmen had kids." Zoro said dumbfounded.

"Not many people do," I commented.

"So what does he live here or something?" Zoro asked as Olie and I started walking towards the dojo and Zoro just followed.

Answering I said, "No, I have no idea where he lives; he left a long time ago,"

"I guess it makes sense you being the best here in town," he commented.

"Yeah," I answered as we made our way towards the dojo.

This guy came up to Zoro and goes, "Hey did you find the best swordsmen?" This kid looked pretty gangly; he had black hair and a straw hat. He was wearing a red cut off button down shirt and shorts that went just below his knees. He looked like he was lost physically and mentally.

"Yeah, she's right here," Zoro pointed towards me.

That kid is like not even like it mattered that I was a girl or anything, "Cool, you must be really strong here in the Grand Line,"

"Yeah," I didn't know what to say, considering I didn't really think I was _that _strong.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_I'm strong because I know what it's like to be weak_

Olie

One Piece- Season 5

I walked Caroline, Zoro and that other kid back to Nate's dojo where he was training some of his younger aged pupils. Nate saw me and he called me over.

"Ol, I want to show these kids an example, come over here," Nate instructed and called me over as I put down my katana and walked over to the mat. "So, here's how it could work,"

I got down on the mat and got in the position he told me to. "Now if Olie puts his around the back of my neck like he was about to choke me what would happen?" Nate asked his class as I did what he told me to do because I know where he's going with this. "He'll be able to choke me to death right? Because your legs are your strongest muscles you have. The problem with this move if you try doing it," Nate stood up with me hanging over his neck but he supported me from falling. "If the other person is stronger then you and is able to stand up they can easily drop you on your head and kill you instantly." He then lets me go which I flip off him landing behind him on my feet. "You guys can go practice again tomorrow same time,"

Caroline then walked on over towards Nate, "Did ya get what I asked?" Caroline's hair was jet black like mine but put in a side braid that went down to her chest. She was wearing a neon yellow v-neck t-shirt with white shorts and her black Toms. She's about six inches shorter then me.

"Who are these people I haven't seen them before," Nate asked noticing Roronoa Zoro and the kid that was following him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," that goofy looking kid answered, "And this is my mate Zoro, he wants to challenge this girl to a duel,"

Nate smiled, "Is this kid serious?" he looked over towards me. Then he walked over towards his office and picked up a couple of papers. "Roronoa Zoro, and Monkey D. Luffy," he walked back over towards us holding up their wanted posters, "So, 100,000,000, and 60,000,000," he laughed to himself handing their wanted posters to them, "Don't worry, I don't care if you're wanted by the government," Nate then looked back over towards Caroline, "sixty million is a lot, you can take him,"

Caroline is just emotionless about the situation and goes over to Nate offices and gets out the sword other father gave me, but I gave to her since I don't sword fight. She came back and handed me her bag and Maurice who just fell asleep in my arms totally nonchalant about the whole situation.

Flashing her black diamond blade towards Zoro, as he took the black bandana from his right arm and tied it around his head; he puts one sword in his mouth and two others in his hands. "This is going to be a good fight," Zoro smiled towards Caroline.

Nate instructed, "Bow to the dojo," he said as they did, "Bow to your opponent," they did then Nate got out of the way.

Quick as a bullet they instantly strike at each other, blades clashed as a power struggle began.

"So what do you have with my father?" Caroline wondered blocking every single attack Zoro threw at him.

"I want to be the World's Great Sword's Men, I already fought your father and lost and I don't plan on losing to anybody else." Zoro announced pushing Caroline off of him.

This dojo that Nate has put a lot of his heart and sweat into is one of the best dojos on the island and Nate is the best martial artist teacher in all of the Grand Line. He was once an excellent and very skilled fighter but he gave that up raising Caroline and I. This dojo has a couple of mats the rings on them, and to the side is Nate's office with a couple of locker rooms. On the other side is the gym, or the weight room. And then on the other side is the lap pool, where Nate hired a guy to teach swim lessons because learning how to swim is very essential. Nate also had a couple of punching bags, and other training equipment important for training to fight.

The sound of blades clashing awoke me from my daze. I didn't really concern me that this guy was fighting my sister I knew she could easily take him if she tried. But for some reason it seemed to me like she wasn't even trying. My sister really doesn't like it when other guys judge her because they think that she's not as good as a fighter because she's a girl. But in reality she's just as skilled as a fighter as I am, they only reason why I am better then her is because I'm just physically stronger than her and there's nothing she'll be able to do about it.

However I couldn't tell if she was going easy on him or if he was over powering her. They were both easily getting beaten up by each other, even with three swords Zoro was almost no match for Caroline. Until he was able to fling the sword out of her hand causing it to fly out of the ring.

I looked over towards Nate and whispered at him, "Did she let him win?"

Zoro just barely missing her stabbed his sword by her arm. "You're nothing like your father,"

Caroline got herself up and held her arm where it looked like he stabbed his sword. Blood started oozing out of her fingers and racing down her hand and down her arm.

Nate looked over towards me, he just nodded and walked over towards Zoro, "Well it looks like we have a winner, and it's been a while, since somebody was able to beat Caroline,"

Picking up her sword and putting it back in its case Caroline goes, "Thanks for the fight; I've got to go to swim practice,"

Once Caroline was gone, Zoro walked over towards me, "What's up with her? Why did she let me finish her?"

"Beats the hell out of me," I answered truthfully as I studied the black diamond sword.

It really did sparkle. In the middle it was steel and one the edges black diamond's sharpened to perfection. That's what the black sword my father uses is made out of. Why was this doubled bladed sword that my father gave me not intended for the true swordsmen of the two of us?

"Look man, I came here for a real fight, where's the real fighter here?" Zoro questioned.

I looked up at him, "Unless you want to physically me, she's it,"

Luffy then looked over at me, "I want to take you on,"

I smiled, "I'd love a challenge,"

Nate just goes, "This'll be interesting," Luffy and I walked onto the stage as Nate followed to ref. "Bow to the dojo." We did as instructed, "Now bow to your opponent," once we looked up at each other Luffy was the first person to through a move. Stretching his arm out yards long her winded himself up for a powerful punch. I quickly then noticed he must have ate a devil fruit; which is a fruit that some people eat that'll give them a random power but weaken your swimming ability to where you just drown and can't move.

Once he was about to punch me I caught his hand. I applied pressure down on it; the sound of crackling knuckles sent shivers down my spine as I threw him on the ground. Getting up instantly Luffy looked back at me and smiled, "This is gonna be a good fight," whipping the blood from his mouth he instantly began to punch me again and again.

Before he could get too much damage I caught both of his hands, I brought him closer to me. I then used his lower body so that I could fling him across the room. He was pretty light so I thought I flung him pretty hard. Landing on the wall he left a dent but instantly got up.

"That would have been a ring out, but I'll let you get that one," I generously told him walking over towards the edge of the ring.

Walking back to the ring Luffy went, "Thanks, you're Olie right?"

"Yeah," I answered getting ready.

"You're a good fighter," he smiled eagerly.

"Thanks, so are you," I complimented back.

After a while of trying to get him into a couple of holds and him just squeezing his way right out of it I started discovering a fight where I had no weapons is pointless.

Maurice however finally decided to wake up from the nap he was taking in Caroline's bag on the floor.

"What's all the noise," he asked himself stretching as he stuck his butt up in the air.

Luffy instantly stopped dead in his tracks and ran over towards the cat. "Oh, so cool a talking cat," he picked up Maurice by the arms and said, "Say something cool,"

"You obviously do not know how to hold a cat properly," he looked at Luffy like 'what the hell do you think you're doing'.

"So cool," Luffy commented, "I like these guys," he looked over towards Zoro, "Can him and his cat join the crew?"

Zoro just asked, "Well aren't you the captain?"

Luffy stood up properly holding Maurice this time, "Can you and your cat join us?"

"You can just have the cat." I smiled as Maurice gave me a nasty death glare, "Anyways that's Caroline's cat,"

"Where'd she go?" Luffy asked standing up.

Before I could answer Nate said, "The lap pool, come on," he all followed outside to the lap pool. Where we saw Caroline swimming with the swim team. Nate decided he wanted to have some of his students swim because, it's a life skill and it builds endurance. I don't swim anymore because _I _think it's a waste of my time.

"Wow these guys can swim," Luffy exclaimed watching them charge back and forth from wall to wall.

After a while however Caroline pulled herself out of the water and explained something to her coach about her arm and walked away. When Caroline was coming by us drying herself off with a towel Nate asked. "What's wrong?"

She pulled the towel off of her and showed him the bandages she had put on his arm where Zoro just about clipped it. It was bleeding through.

"Does it hurt?" Nate wondered pulling the bandages off and commanding over towards me, "Go get the first aid kit,"

"I don't care if it does," Caroline announced, "I just want it to stop bleeding,"

When Nate took a closer look at the wound you could clearly see once some of the blood was gone where the flesh had been sliced. "You're going to need stitches,"

Luffy then glared over towards Zoro, "Way to go Zoro, do you think she'll want to join us after you hurting her like that,"

Zoro just looked at him and said, "We were sparing, I spared her, anyways I don't think she's interested in being a pirate anyways," Zoro announced defensively.

Disregarding Zoro Luffy said, "We have a really good doctor on the ship,"

"That's better; I wouldn't want to tell the doctor was she was doing rolling around with pirates." Nate told us grabbing her white towel and applying pressure to her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"_If you don't chase your dreams what's the point_

_In sleeping?"_

_Caroline_

One Piece Season 5

The ship's doctor was just about the cutest thing ever. He was a talking reindeer that ate the human human devil fruit so now he can transform half into a human and talk.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," I told him as Luffy had to physically push him to come close to me.

"Come on, Chopper," Luffy said bringing him towards me, "She needs your help."

Chopper than looked up at me, "Really?"

I unveiled the towel that I was keeping pressure on my arm from. It had already started turning red from the outside so I figured it wasn't pretty.

Than that same creep of a guy from earlier at the market came out of freaking nowhere. "Why is such a beautiful lady hurt like this?" He instantly ran out at me holding the pressure to my towel, "Chopper help her now,"

Chopper than walked over towards me and moved this blonde guy out of the way, and examined my arm, "Yeah, you are going to need stitches," then he looked around, "How'd this happen?"

"Zoro did it," Luffy instantly blurted.

That's when that same blonde guy bonked Zoro on the head with his foot, "How dare you do such a thing to such a charming lady,"

"It was a DUEL!" he announced defensively.

I looked over at Zoro, "It's not a big deal it heals,"

"See, she doesn't mind, why should I?" Zoro answered back towards that creep.

I looked over at the blond guy, "What is your name anyways?" I asked as Chopper started getting out his things. Chopper had on a red hat with a cross in the middle. Standing about four feet with little antlers hanging out of the hat from his head, below are his cute little ears. He wore a pair of dark red shorts and a blue over-packed backpack that I'm guessing he kept all of his medical stuff in it.

That blonde guy swooped right over towards me held my right hand and went, "Sanji, let me hold your hand you have got to be terrified,"

I just smiled I nodded my head, "I don't think it's appropriate if I break every single one of your fingers,"

Sanji smiled again, agreeing he went, "Absolutely, Zoro, you did this to her, feel her pain,"

"Oh, that's not necessary," I interrupted before Zoro could disapprove.

Starting to clean up my wound I could feel the cold alcohol sizzling as Chopper applied it to my wound with a cotton ball. Tensing up really quickly as it stung like a thousand bees stinging me in that same spot simultaneously. I nonchalantly squeezed the shit out of Sanji's hand.

"Shit," I cursed to myself as Sanji instantly released himself from my death grip and pulled Zoro towards me. I looked over towards Chopper, "Aren't you going to give me anything for the pain?"

"It's too late," he smiled in that cute little voice.

I instantly clasped onto Zoro's hand as I gripped on with all of my life. I watched as Chopper took out some surgical tongs and a long string with a little hook at the end.

"And you didn't have hydrogen peroxide?" I asked because I know it does the same thing and not burn.

Chopper went as he threaded the needle on my skin, "It doesn't work as well as rubbing alcohol,"

Zoro grunted as I'm still squeezing the life out of his hand, "You probably shouldn't watch,"

Too bad Zoro's hands are not as fragile as Sanji's because I really wanted to break his fingers. I know I can if I really tried. So following Zoro's advice because I could feel my stomach churning just from the thought that there is a needle going through my skin, I faced him completely.

"You're turning pale," he told me.

Thinking I'm whiter than sour cream I went, "I'm already pale I don't get any more pale."

He smiled and went, "Nope, you're getting paler."

Chopper goes, "She's just reacting badly to what she saw. Don't watch Caroline,"

So I made sure I didn't watch. I kind of just looked past Zoro and out in the dojo. We where sitting on some bleachers and I didn't feel so awkward like I did in the beginning because I'm wearing short and a t-shirt and not a swim suit. I also watched Olie not caring at all, and kind of just watching Maurice play with Luffy.

Luffy then saw me and asked, "So can you and your cat join our crew now?"

I laughed, "Why would you want my cat?"

"Because he can talk." Luffy smiled, "And he's funny and I think the next thing we need on the crew is a talking cat."

Maurice purred loudly and moaned, "Please Caroline? I like this kid,"

Thinking about it: I had no idea what to think. I don't think I'm strong enough to be a pirate. Or go out and see the world. I purposely let Zoro knock the sword out of my hand but I know there are stronger guys out there. I'm not even sure how strong Luffy is, how am I supposed to know if he can actually protect us or not? Olie is really the only guy I trust. "I don't know," I finally answered looking back at Maurice, "Let me think about it,"

Once I felt Chopper finish up and put more rubbing alcohol on my wound I tensed up again but that was about it for the pain. "Why don't you just go home and rest up," he suggested as I got up released myself from Zoro and looked at my left arm. "Nice," I exhaled sarcastically as I examined my blacked threaded arm.

"Come on," Nate finally said, "Let's get you home." He then looked over towards the Straw Hat Pirates, "Would you guys like to have dinner at our house?"

Sanji then interrupted before Luffy could even answer, "If you don't mind sir I would like to cook something very special for Caroline,"

"He is a very good cook," Luffy commented.

"You don't mind cooking dinner?" Nate rephrased.

Sanji answered smiling in delight, "Not one bit,"

So we walked back to our cottage were I just went straight to my room and to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"_Success and failure are two of the hardest things in life _

_To deal with,"- Urbach (my World History teacher)_

Olie

One Piece Season 5

Once we got back to our house we met up with the rest of their crew which was only three more. One a ginger haired girl, the other a raven haired girl with piercing blue eyes and the last was this funky looking guy with a long nose and he claimed to be the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Our house is more like a little cottage with 2 stories and an attic. I live in the attic. This may sound shocking considering I am Nate's favorite but there are _too_ many spiders for Caroline to handle. So we had to switch. We live a little way far out of town, our white cobblestone house rests on a hill where you can get a whole skyline of the island. First walking in you enter our little living area with little wicker furniture, light blue walls, dark hard wood floors, with some areas there lay Persian rugs, and on the walls pictures of me when I was younger winning a lot of past championships for fighting. There's a loveseat, a longer couch, and a matching wicker seat to go together with our living room. In correct places there are some end tables and coffee tables. To the right is a wall and if you keep on going there's a little hallway before the carpet stair case which is Nate's room. On the left is where the living room is and behind that is a bathroom, and then after the stair case is the tiny little yellow area we have to eat with a table that suits four comfortably. Near the table is a small fire place that we never use considering its summer most of the time here. And then to the right is our little green kitchen, with the stainless steel refrigerator, and matching stove. There are at least two grey marble clear counter-top areas for cooking, and the rest is a sink or filled with cooking utensils. The entire house is dark wood flooring, minus- the rooms, and the stair cases. When I was younger I used to think that the samurai katanas, Nate held up on the walls were cool, but when I learned I am not as good as a swordsmen I should be I thought katanas were dumb for the rest of my life.

So we pretty much just sat in the back patio lit a bon fire and listened to all of their crazy pirate adventure stories while Sanji cooked.

"Wow, that's interesting you guys actually were able to get past Logue Town with Smoker?" Nate wondered thinking back when him and Captain Smoker from the Marines used to be good friends, "He wanted Olie to join the Marines," Nate laughed at the thought of me joining the Marines. He then looked over towards me, "Sorry Olie, I can't ever see you being a Marine,"

I laughed agreeing, "Neither can I don't worry,"

The ginger haired girl then asked, "Why did Mihawk leave his children with you?"

Simply answering Nate went, "I honestly think he just didn't want to take care of them, and thought I would train Olie to his full capabilities. And I did. Olie has been the only one on the island who can take me down."

"You're that strong?" Luffy wondered at Nate.

Nate got up and walked over towards Luffy, "When you've been surrounding yourself with fighting for most of your life, you learn a lot from other fighters, and just from personal experience." Nate walked right behind Luffy and pressed down on his shoulder in a certain pressure point. I used to remember Nate doing this to me when I was a kid and it would make your arm go completely numb for a couple of seconds then go back. But that only happens if you do it right.

"Ahh," Luffy exclaimed as his arm flopped down. "That's cool,"

Nate just laughed to himself, "You're going be a good man Monkey D. Luffy,"

"I want to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed proudly as Maurice jumped on Luffy's lap for him to pet him.

"I can see that happening," Nate agreed, "You seem like a very determined person. You should always remember though, success and failure are two of the hardest things in life to deal with."

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

To confuse him even more Nate went on with his sociology, "They also say that you will become exactly like your father or the complete opposite there is no in-between."

"Wow," Luffy turned around to his crew, "This guy is smart,"

I looked over at Nate, "I wouldn't let that get to your head, this is coming from a kid with Monkey as his last name, and who got distracted by a cat, in the middle of a fight."

"He's right nonetheless," Nate agreed.

Nami just kept on going though, "I just don't see it, I cannot see Mihawk having kids, yet alone being able to fall in love with anybody."

Nate sighed and went, "Do you really want to hear the story of how their parents met?"

I looked up in shock, "I don't even know how they met,"

"That's because I never told you," Nate smiled.

"Obviously," I exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Simply answering Nate said, "Because you never asked. Any who I'll tell you anyways." I could tell he was mostly talking to Nami because she was the most curious.

"When Mihawk was around 19 me and him were good friends, and he was traveling the world around then he hadn't really became 'The World's Greatest Swordsmen' then but he was very talented. He and I would spar a lot. When he was in the West Blue on some island he saved this girl with outstanding beauty her name was Llyssa. Blonde bombshell and everything, well he saved her from pirates, and had to bring her back to the West Blue where she lived to her parents to. Apparently she was a very ambitious person and really wanted to help everybody that she could. Llyssa could also tell he fell in love with her so she told him and he didn't deny it and expressed his feelings for her. She soon fell in love with him as they traveled back to the West Blue she fell in love with him, and about a year later he proposed. Turns out her father is a very important figure in government and is one of the seven warlords. He honored Mihawk for taking care of Llyssa so he let him marry his daughter. Her father also gave him some money to live here for some reason. However, Llyssa's disowned pirate brother didn't approve of her being with Mihawk for some reason. He was very protective of his sister; he was also what you would call a Peace Main pirate. But for some reason he just didn't like Mihawk so they had a really long battle that was said to be so great it shook the Grand Line." Before Nate could continue Luffy interrupted him.

"Shanks," Luffy looked up. "The pirate's name was Shanks,"

"You didn't let me get there," Nate told him almost scolding.

Luffy then looked over towards me, "You're Shank's nephew?"

"Don't look at me, I'm finding this all out today," I told him.

"Wow, so cool," Luffy looked back down petting Maurice.

"Any how per say that's how the great rivalry between Red Haired Shanks and HawkEye Mihawk happened. About three years later they had twins which you know as Caroline, and Olie, but Llyssa lost too much blood giving birth to Caroline so she died. That's when Mihawk became that glum and grim person you know him as now. That fire in his life suddenly died, and he fueled it all back with sword fighting. He easily became the best in all of the seas. He'd leave the twins with some woman he'd hire to take care of them for months before he would return. By the time Olie was five, Mihawk was 28, Mihawk really wanted Olie to follow in his footsteps to become a great swordsmen. But it's really hard to give a strength test to a five year old, and expect them to instantly be good at sword fighting. Disgusted by the fact his five year-old wasn't going to be a decent swordsmen he left him his Kurodaiya, which was Mihawk's first black diamond sword. Of course Mihawk turned out to be right and Olie is a terrible swordsmen, he paid little attention to Caroline who would soon find out to be the better swordsmen. That's why Caroline uses that sword and Olie doesn't. After Mihawk discovered Olie was a terrible swordsmen he left and never came back. Before Mihawk left he came to me and told me he was leaving and dropped the kids off at my house and just left. He didn't even ask me if I wanted to, but I did anyway. Also, Llyssa's father would later be killed and in his will his passed his position as one of the Seven Warlords to Mihawk as his successor. That's how Mihawk became one of the Seven war lords. Every once in a while however, Shanks would drop by and see how they're doing but that's about it."

"Wow," Nami sat back amazed.

That's when Sanji opened the screen door and popped out with plates of food all over himself.

Zoro then sat up and went, "Hey do you guys have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, right in there," Nate answered pointing inside, "Hey, why don't you go up stairs and wake Caroline up while you're at it, tell her soups on."

Maurice looked up at me, "food?"

"Food? I'm not the one who feeds you." I smiled back at him.

Sanji putting plates of food on the lawn tables then smiled and went, "I made something special for Caroline's cat,"

"See, Maurice you really should go with them, you'll get spoiled," Nate said.

I smiled down at the plate that was thrown in front of me of sautéed mahi-mahi, mashed potatoes and a salad. I could tell I was going to eat good tonight since, Caroline is the one who cooks for us and she's not very good.


	5. Chapter 5

5

_If you truly own who you are nobody can use that_

_Against you_

Caroline

One Piece Season 5

I slowly started to wake up as the smell of bloodhound filled my nose. Bloodhound? Yes, bloodhound has a certain smell to it, but why is there a dog in my room. That's when I opened my eyes and saw Zoro hanging out by the doorframe.

"Oh, you must be the bloodhound smell I smell," I looked up at him from my bed.

He looked at me strangely, "Bloodhound? Do I really smell like a dog?"

I nodded my head sitting up, "Anyways what are you doing here?"

Zoro looked up thinking, "Well I was going to the restroom and somehow I wound up here,"

"You got lost in my house?" I said astonished. "There's a bathroom downstairs,"

"Yeah, I know, but Nate told me to tell you that the food is ready," he said hesitantly, then he stopped, "Why did you let me beat you?"

I laughed getting myself up, "Do you really think you were going to stop, anyways until you won?"

"No, I can't lose," he told me.

"And neither can I," I smiled back at him as he followed me out of my room and down the stair case.

"But you let me beat you," he repeated.

"Somebody had to give up their pride," I announced as I pointed towards the first door we see coming down the stairs, "There's the bathroom,"

"I knew where it was," he mumbled walking in.

I walked my way outside onto the patio were everybody else was at. It seemed like they were all eating and having a good time with a bon fire. They were all together in a circle using our patio furniture and blankets, Nate was probably telling them stories, about King Lear or something.

"Caroline," the Sanji guy never gets old does he? "I especially made a dinner for you my love,"

"Thanks," I raised my eyebrows at him.

Nate then studied me, "How do you feel?"

"I kind of feel like I got stabbed in the arm," I laughed sitting down at an open seat. "But I think I'll live," I looked over towards Chopper who was stuffing his face with everybody else, "Thanks, its feeling better,"

Luffy then looked back at me with a piece of meat hanging from his mouth, "So are you going to join or not? How long does it take for a log pose to set on this island?" When Luffy referred to log pose he means a compass that points on an island course that goes through the Grand Line. You have to stop at every island to reset to pose for it to point to another island but some islands take longer than others because of their magnetic field.

Nate goes, "You could have left hours ago,"

"Really?" the red head who I met early said in awe. "The one island we are in no hurry to leave in it only takes hours."

"No kidding," Nate laughed with them, "I still can't believe you guys got trapped on Little Garden,"

"Are you going to join us or not?" Luffy asked again as he watched Zoro walk back in and sit down.

"Luffy," Nami snapped, "If you keep on asking her she may not want to join,"

"Do you guys save people?" I wondered looking down and eating my food.

"All the time," Luffy confirmed, "But we're not heroes, we're pirates,"

I looked up at everybody, "I want to save as many people as I can, I'll probably be able to do it better going out to seas with you guys than with anybody else huh?"

"That's right," Luffy smiled holding up a piece of meat.

I still hadn't known what I wanted to do. I just now thought about what Luffy said. I kind of just don't want to not be around Olie because I've been with him my entire life. He's really the only one that I trusted.

Once everybody was done eating and telling stories, to our surprise Sanji cleaned up with his crew and they left. Nate invited them for breakfast before the left in the morning which meant that Sanji was going to cook again. But neither of us had a problem with that.

Since I took a nap earlier it was hard for me to get to sleep so I stayed up and went through really old photo albums my dad left in his old house. I sat on the window seal in my room and let a light by me. I flipped through pages of my parent's honeymoon on different islands, and when she was pregnant with Olie and I. It's sad that that's all there is to look at. My mother was beautiful: long gorgeous blonde curly locks cascaded from her hair to about the end of her shoulders. She had dark blue piercing eyes that had a calm sense in them. Not a flaw on her, and my father even completed her. His strong facial features and hawk eyes are what he's known for now, but then he was pretty good looking. I just wanted to know what it would be like now if my mother didn't die. As Maurice jumped in my lap I fell asleep with him there as I laid my head back to rest my eyes.

/3

When I woke up I noticed there was not a sound in my house. So I looked up at the clock I have in my room, its 8 there should be a hot guy cooking in my kitchen by now. So I took a shower, I very slowly unbandaged my stitches and got dressed. I pulled my hair back in a side fish tail braid, and pulled over a bright, light sky blue t-shirt on, with a pair of black shorts, and pulled on my Toms. I walked down stairs to see nobody in site. Not even the usual Nate reading the paper at the breakfast bars drinking black coffee. I could tell something was up so I told Maurice to stay put. Of course he didn't have any objections, and I left. When I got to the town center I kept on hearing from rambling villagers, "Pirates!" over and over again. I figured this would go under the bad category, as I also noticed pirates from a crew I've never seen before were attacking our villagers, so I ran to the dojo. It is a pretty dumb idea to attack our village considering almost everybody is trained in martial arts or some form of fighting. It's a bad idea unless you have a really notorious and good pirate crew. And apparently these people did. When I got to the dojo nobody was there either. I'm thinking to myself this cannot be good at all. I grabbed my black sword and bolted straight to the harbor. Along the way if there were any pirates attacking any one of our villagers I would try and help them out along the way.

Eventually when I got to the harbor I saw a huge black ship, with black sails, the normal pirate Jolly Roger decal, and a mermaid on the bow. Right then I knew what notorious pirate crew was dumb enough to attack our village. I saw him; long dark blue trench coat went down to his ankles, white shirt underneath with black pants. One of his eyes was gone and the lid was permanently closed, he had shaggy brown hair to his shoulders and a crooked, wicked smile. He had a sword on his right side that he hardly ever used only because of his devil fruit powers. Edward England is an infamous, feared pirate known for his mizu-mizu, water power. He is the only man in the world who ate a devil fruit that did not hinder his ability in swimming. Hardly no physical attack can hurt him because he can just turn his body into liquid, and not only that but I heard be can control waves.

Everybody else was trying to attack him with physical strength, to find that it won't work.

I found Nami watching from behind a building, "Why did they attack us?"

"A while back," Nami said as she watched Luffy trying to attack him straight on, "We, eh, I got on his ship and stole something."

That couldn't be good, especially since England is a pirate particularly known for killing in cold blood.

I looked back at Nami, "Took what?"

"A map," she answered as Luffy got blown back into one of the buildings with water. "Ahh, Luffy! It's no use," she yelled across the perimeter. "What could possibly be this guy's weakness?"She asked herself.

Thinking, I remembered what Nate told Olie and I about Edward England. Electricity.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"_Don't be afraid of death, be afraid of an unlived life_

_You don't have to live forever_

_You just have to live-" Natalie Babbit, Tuck Everlasting_

Olie

One Piece Season 5

Nate and I were climbing up the town's electrical plant. "If we can get it to direct towards England then it should electrocute him easy," Nate told me as we were towering the thousands of metal steps. Once he reached the top of the plant Nate tells me, "I've got it from here, Olie go back and tell the others. Make sure Luffy isn't around him before I hit him or else it'll deflect off."

"Did you seriously make me come all the way up here so that you could tell me that?" I asked becoming a little bit pissed.

Nate answered looking around all of the buttons and mechanical work, "It builds character, and I wanted to see if I could rewire this all by myself, but now I know what I'm doing. Go,"

Sure, it builds character, sure. I told myself flying down the steps being sure not to fall through. When I eventually got down I ran back to the harbor to see Luffy still trying to take this guy on. Looking around I noticed my village was in peril, and it was all in the hands of these pirates, because all of our so called "warriors" were too scared to fight England's Pirates. I found Nami and my sister hiding behind a couple of cargo crates watching Luffy.

"Look who decided to wake up," I announced walking by Caroline and standing next to her and Nami.

"Well, thanks for waking me up," she smiled fakely, "How'd this all happen anyways,"

Watching Luffy go head first into some of England's water attacks, I told, "In the morning, we could hear all the commotion, about there being pirates attacking, and Ussop, their sniper, told us it was Edward England's crew; who they distressed so Nate and I got ready, and we couldn't wake you up so we just left you. Hoping you and Maurice would get eaten by pirates,"

Caroline went, "Any ideas on how we're going to take this guy down?"

"Nate's working on it right now," I told her, "We need to get Luffy away from him so that he doesn't reflect the electricity." I ran up towards where they were fighting on the cobblestone. "Luffy!" I yelled quickly getting an idea, I ran up towards Luffy trying to swing a punch at England. I picked him up saying, "Sorry, I need to get you away from England for a sec, Caroline'll explain," I threw Luffy towards the crates Caroline and Nami were hiding behind in front of a building. I looked up at England, "Sorry looks like you're fighting me now," Looking up at the power plant I desperately watched for Nate's signal we didn't agree on. Getting blasted with water before I could even look for Nate, I skid across the ground. I pulled myself together by getting up. "Can you even give me a chance?" I asked charging at him grabbing a hold of his arm as I tried to twist it; it turned into liquid in my hands and melted right through. Before I could look up at the tower again I got blasted with water once again. But I could tell Nate was working on the power plant, I could also see him redirecting some metal rods.

I turned my head to the harbor to see Marine boats moving in. "Just what we need," I cursed as I started screaming over towards Luffy and Nami, "We've got Marine company," Watching Luffy and Nami book it, I noticed England was trying to get away as well. "Ahh, no you don't," I stood right in front of him making the lamest attempt to block him. Hearing an enormous clash I looked up at the power plant tower and saw Nate directing a metal rod towards England. A huge electric watt made a beeline at England. Bolting away I knew I didn't want to be shocked.

England's entire body lit up with light and shocked tremendously with lightning. He fell to his knees literally shell shocked and he passed out.

"Well, that was easier said then done," I walked back towards England as I watched the Marines come to examine him. I noticed Captain Smoker coming towards the edge of the harbor to hopefully capture Edward England and what's left of his crew. Smoker is this tall big man who works for the Marines, and he ate the plume-plume fruit that allows him to create, control and become smoke.

"You did this here?" Smoker asked walking up towards me and England passed out on the ground.

"Yes, sir," I answered calmly, "That's what you came here for right? His 300,000 bounty?"

"I also heard Straw Hat was in the area you've seen him?" Smoker wondered as I'm looking around.

Before I could say anything Luffy popped right up from nowhere and went, "Yeah, he did,"

I looked down at Luffy and went really? You really want to be caught.

"It looks like you're turning yourself in here," Smoker assumed.

Luffy just went, "Nah, not this time," he smiled as he ran off.

"He just wanted to start the chase didn't he?" I laughed thinking to myself what am I going to do with this child?

"You know him?" Smoker asked before getting ready to chase Luffy however his men were already on him.

"He helped me get England," I told as I started to walk away, "You have fun Chaser," I smiled walking back towards Caroline.

"I can't believe Luffy let himself go like that," Caroline complained as I got towards her.

Answering, "It is Luffy, but we've got to tell the others, the Marines are here," I told her as we decided to split up.

I ran back up the main road until I found one of Luffy's crew members just finishing off some of England's pirates. It was that really tall, slender girl with blue eyes and black hair, Robin, their archeologist. Because apparently a pirate ship needs an archeologist, with her was that reindeer looking doctor.

"Hey, the Marines are here," I tell them as they approached me.

"Marines," Robin repeated looking around. "I've got a plan." She looked down at Chopper then she looked back at me, "they're out chasing Luffy right?"

"Smoker, yes," I answered.

"Then we can take them at the harbor," she started running at the harbor.

Was she insane? Walking right in to their nest not knowing her fate. I caught up to her, "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled back at me her eyes deviously, "Going to create a diversion,"

I ran with her back to the harbor as we saw nobody was there other then an empty Marine ship and the Straw Hat's ship. Edward England's ship was gone. I could not believe the Marines let Edward England get away to try and capture Luffy and most likely fail.

"I'm going to move the Going Merry away and around the island to look like we're leaving to make the Marines leave," she finally told me as she jumped up on their boat, "Will you help me?"

How could I say no to those eyes? I hopped right on as Chopper, the little reindeer, followed. This ship was not too big but just the right size for their small crew. The bow was an interesting looking creature with horns and a smile. The mast with the sails on it had their logo on it of a straw hat and a crow's next.

"Chopper," she ordered, "Look out the crow's nest and tell me if the Marines are watching," she looked over at me, "Olson right?"

"Olie," I corrected.

"Head into the galley and move the rudder. I'll tell you which direction," she pointed right across into a room on top of the deck.

Alright, I thought, whatever she says. Moving the rudder was not really a problem for me, I just backed it out of the harbor and moved it out from the island and then moved to the left just as the Marines saw us leaving. They saw us leaving but they didn't know where we went. Hopefully Luffy hasn't been captured by Smoker because from what Robin said it sounded like they were planning on leaving port. I was able to move the Going Merry to the other side of the island towards the old harbor and drop anchor temporarily there.

"Thank you Olie," Robin said as soon as I dropped the anchor, "You are a really handy man,"

"Thanks," I flustered as my cheeks turned red.

Robin looked up at Chopper, "You want to watch the ship while we go get the others, Mister Doctor?"

The reindeer agreed as we got out of the Going Merry and I led Robin and I through the forest and into town.

"You're not interested in becoming a pirate are you?" she questioned as we walked through the harmless woods at from the north side of Natsu Island.

Answering I announced, straitening up my collar of my black striped button shirt, "I guess it never really came to me." she couldn't possibly want me to join I thought to myself.

"What do you specialize in?" she curiously wondered.

"Martial arts, combating, I am pretty handy with a gun, cannon, pretty much any weapon other then a sling shot or a sword. I expertise at knife throwing, and if I do say so myself I make a pretty good Robin Hood with the bow and arrow," I answered to her trying not to show off.

"We already have a sniper," she told me referring to Ussop.

"Yeah, but is he as good looking as me?" I smiled towards her.

"And I'm assuming you're not a coward or a liar," she disgraced Ussop's irritating traits.

"No ma'am," I smiled deeply as we started walking out of the forest.

I just had to hope Caroline was able to get to the others so that all the time I spent helping Robin was not wasted.


	7. Chapter 7

7

_If you love someone to death never die on them_

Caroline

One Piece- Season 5

I was able to catch up with Sanji and lead him to hide at my house temporarily with Nate, Luffy, Nami and Ussop. I hoped to God Olie got Robin and Chopper because I could not find them. I was running with Zoro back to my house when we got stopped by some Marines, Tashigi and a couple of her men. Tashigi is this swords 'woman' that Nate trained when she was younger. Unfortunately he couldn't fix klutz otherwise I'd be worried about her actually being stronger than me.

"Oh God it's her," Zoro complained grabbing me and pulling me in front of his as a shield.

Freaking out I go, "What the hell Zoro?" but before I could turn around and bitch slap him, Tashigi was right in front of me.

"Roronoa Zoro," she called out. "I've finally found you,"

"Shit," he cursed from behind me finally stepping out from behind me.

Pulling out her long sword out she went, "I'm here for a rematch,"

"I'm not going to fight you again!" he yelled.

Then she finally noticed me, "Caroline? What are you doing with these scumbags?"

I had no exact answer for that. I turned around and looked at Zoro and went, "What am I doing with you guys?"

"I have no idea," he answered, "Luffy's the one who wanted you to come with us,"

I pulled out my black sword, Kurodaiya, and faced Tashigi. "That's right I have friends to protect,"

"I don't need protecting," Zoro announced defensively

"Well, you obviously don't want to fight her!" I yelled. "Why are you in love with her?"

In disgust Zoro answered, "No. The opposite actually,"

Hate. Hmmm, he wouldn't be the first person.

"Roronoa Zoro this fight is between you and me," Tashigi told us gripping her sword hard as she pushed up her glasses.

"If you want to fight him, you're going to have to fight me," I protested standing in front of Zoro.

Tashigi instantly came at me our blades clashed immediately. I was over powering her quickly.

"I'm going to take that Kurodaiya from you Caroline," she spat at me as I was able to make a couple of cuts along her arms fast enough before she could block them.

"You aren't going to do anything to me," I belittled her as I was able to push her to land on her knees on the ground. I knocked her blade out of her hands and that's when her men started to attack me. Zoro simultaneously knocked all of her men out as I wacked Tashigi in the back of the neck causing her to sleep along with her men.

I felt the wind pick up really bad. When I looked up at the sky I noticed a strong persistent rotation from the clouds. I told myself that those signs could not be good.

"You know her?" Zoro wondered putting his swords back in their sheaths.

"Unfortunately, I trained with her when I was younger. She moved before Nate could get all of her flaws out of her. She kept on coming back with Smoker along the years. She really despised the fact that Olie and I were stronger than her and I yet alone was a better swordsmen then she." I answered. "How do you know her?"

"Apparently," he answered as we started walking back to my house. "I lied to her about not telling her who I am back in Logue Town and she could not leave me alone after I beat her. She followed me all the way to Alabasta and here," he said amazed.

Seeing this small black blob coming towards me and Zoro I quickly noticed it was Maurice running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he came up to me exhausted.

"I was looking for you because somebody forgot to feed me breakfast before they left," he snapped.

"There are people at our house," I told him.

"How long have I been walking around looking for you?" he looked around at the sky and Zoro.

I looked up at the sky and what Maurice was looking at and I noticed the sky was not its nice sky blue that it usually is. It started turning darker and green.

"Quickly, Maurice, get in the bag," I held my bag open for my little black cat to jump.

"I'll get in the bag when I want to get in the bag," he protested trying to give me attitude.

I reached out and pulled him by his scruff, "A tornado is about to hit. Get in the bag," I closed it once Maurice was inside and I started looking around panicking for a safe place we could hide.

Maurice then popped out of my bag, "Hey just a little note from the cat, you know not like he's anything important or anything but that was not fun or okay."

"Neither will this," Zoro looked up as this giant gust of wind came crashing in our direction. Screaming for my life as the wind caught up with me it took me (my entire body) flying back with it. Zoro was able to grab a hold of a broken column from a building to keep him from going anywhere. As soon as I went flying by he grabbed my hand. Almost tearing my arm off and with all his might pulled me up so that he could get a better grip from a stronger body part, like my hips. And this entire time I'm here wondering why? Why are you doing this? Why are you saving me? You hardly know me. I looked up at him as he was looking ahead to see what was coming next.

"Shit I can't hold on any longer," He cursed as I instantly came up with a game plan: When I get let go of which I'm sure I will (I would let go of myself) I will curl up in a ball and try to protect the douche bag I have for a cat.

When that moment came I grabbed my bag which inside held Maurice rolled in a ball and protected Maurice with all that I could. For some reason I must have been behind a building (I didn't know had my eyes closed during that entire terrifying moment) no debris hit me. Eventually after every cut the wind left on me it did start to calm down. Once I felt it was safe to look I noticed Zoro was in front of me he still hadn't let go. There he went again saving me when I didn't wish to be saved.

"Is it over?" Maurice asked popping out of my bag again as soon as everything cleared down.

"That wasn't really a tornado it was more of a spastic wind malfunction," I commented getting up as soon as Zoro let me go. I looked back to see some Marines coming up the road towards where we left Tashigi and her men. "We need to go," I told Zoro as him and Maurice followed me going down this alley, towards the quickest route to my house that was harboring all of his other pirate friends. Once we got up the hill along the way to my house we could see that the Marines were leaving port. A huge relief left my shoulders as I walked into the front door.

"Is everybody gone?" Luffy asked with a piece of mutton hanging out from his mouth.

"As far as I can tell but you guys should stay for a bit to make sure," I answered as Maurice walked up in front of me.

Olie walked up, "Oh, I found him Nate," he called towards the kitchen.

"Were you worried about me?" Maurice hoped jumping into Olie's arms.

"No we just didn't know what to tell Caroline if you were dead." Olie smiled purposely dropping Maurice.

"She wouldn't have cared," I commented in third person jokingly.

/3

So we just had lunch at my house and sat in back pack porch again and told some more stories.

"I'm still not getting it," Chopper finally announced, "I don't understand how Olie just isn't as good as a swordsmen as Caroline or how Caroline isn't as bad as Olie,"

Nate answered before Olie or I could respond by saying, "Olie and Caroline are not exactly the same. As a doctor you should know that boy and girl twins cannot be identical so they are more like really close brother and sister born on the same date. But about sword fighting, some people are born with it," Nate gestured over towards me, "Others have to fight for it," he looked over at Zoro, "Some are just terrible at it no matter what they do,"

Maurice looked over towards Zoro, "I know somebody," he smiled deviously.

"I was talking about Olie," Nate answered.

In the most sarcastic and insincere voice Maurice went, "That's who I was thinking about," then he looked over towards Olie mouthing. 'No I wasn't'.

"So have you decided whether or not you're going to join the crew?" Luffy finally asked.

"I don't know why I would," I told him.

"Well what can you do?" Nami wondered.

"Sword fight, I know how to physically fight without them; that's why I don't carry my sword around all the time, that and because there's no sheath and its shaper then hell. However I'm not as good of a fighter as Olie is or being as versatile with other weapons like Olie is. I can swim pretty well," I tried to keep going but Luffy interrupted me.

"You're strong right?"

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"And you want to help save people?" Luffy questioned again.

"Yes,"

"Then just join. You don't really need a reason to or have to be good at anything. Look at Zoro all he can do is sleep and sword fight," Luffy told me pointing towards Zoro sleeping in the corner with his swords up against his chest.

With his eyes still closed Zoro goes, "I heard that,"

"I don't even remember sometimes why he's here," Luffy laughed.

"I'm your first mate!" Zoro shouted with his eyes still closed.

"Oh that's why." Luffy then looked over back at me, "See I'm not saying you have to join, but I want you to, (with your cat) because of how well of a fighter you are and (your cat). So what do you say Caroline? You can help save me whenever I fall in the water?"

I didn't know what to say. I have never left this island before. But I didn't know if I wanted to leave, my favorite dog is buried in that backyard so, leaving this home never came to my mind. Nate training Olie and I is all I've ever known. But I guess I was never going to go anywhere being on this island all of my life or help anybody. I would have to leave sometime and I'd rather it be with the right people then the wrong. And I think the Straw Hat pirates are the right kind of people for me.

"Yes," I finally answered.

"Alright then lets go!" Luffy jumped up.

"Mister Captain," Robin the raven looked over towards Luffy. "I think there's somebody else here we should also consider,"

"We're already taking Maurice," Luffy said smiling happily.

"That's not what I meant," Robin smiled cunningly.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"_And though she is but little, _

_She is fierce,"- _

_Shakespeare- __A Midsummer's Dream_

Olie

One Piece- Season 5

Everybody was astounded Robin actually wanted _me _to join as well.

Ussop standing up in dramatic protest went, "I don't know if you guys have noticed or not. But we already have a sharpshooter and a pretty good one if I might add,"

Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a one of the many switch blades I kept in my back pocket for throwing. I darted it right towards Ussop barely missing. But of course everybody freaked out at the fact that I threw a knife at somebody that Robin used her hana-hana devil fruit powers to make her arm appear on the table, and catch the knife before it could go straight across Ussop's nose.

"See what he was trying to do to me?" Ussop exclaimed.

"Imagine what would have happened if I had actually aimed for you," I snickered looking at another knife from my pocket.

Nate grabbed the knife from Robin, "What I'd tell you about aimlessly throwing those at people?" Nate reprimanded holding up the knife at me, "Do you think Ussop can react fast enough?" he started laughing at Ussop buckling at his knees.

Luffy just stared up at me, "Oh cool,"

I smiled thinking about how easy it is to amuse him.

"You can think of me as a stealthy sniper assassin," I stood up grabbing my knife from Nate and folding it and putting it back in my pocket.

"You can be my novice." Ussop stood up next to me trying to be taller but it didn't work especially since I'm almost a foot taller.

I grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards jokingly, because I knew that if I put anymore effort I could easily snap his shoulders, "What was that?"

"I can be your follower," he repeated correctly.

"That's what I like to hear," I put him back.

"How strong do you think Olie is?" Maurice asked Caroline looking up at her from her lap. "I think he's _really _strong,"

Nobody said anything.

"How many push-ups do you think he can do?" Maurice wondered again at Caroline, "I think he can do _a lot_ of push-ups," he smiled creepily as he said that.

"Should I join you guys and become a pirate?" I repeated aloud sitting down back at my seat.

"What do you want to do?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," I answered kicking my black combat boots on the table and reclining back.

"Then it doesn't matter whether or not you become a pirate with us." She answered sitting back.

Everybody looked at her in awe as if they didn't know what she meant. But I knew what she meant. If I didn't care where I was going then it doesn't matter where I go. And if I don't care then I might as well go with them. I looked up, "Anyways I got a dream to accomplish,"

"What's that?" Robin wondered curiously.

"I'm going to be the greatest fighter in the world, and I've gotta find somebody," I stated, "And I can't do that sitting here." I looked over at Luffy, "Can I go with you guys?"

"Of course," Luffy smiled, "You're our friends," and then he looked over at Caroline. "You both are."

"Where does the log pose point to next?" Nami wondered aloud.

"I believe it'll point next to Hugo Island, but I'd steer clear of there if I were you," Nate answered for us.

Entranced Nami asked, "Why?"

"That's where the puppet master lives," Nate answered.

"Oh shut up," I stopped him, "We all know," I mean we all as in Caroline and I, "that that's just a spooky bedtime story you told us when we were kids to not go there and to have a strong wielded mind."

"You thought I was kidding?" Nate laughed to himself, "No George Booth Rolette is real,"

"What is he?" Nami wondered obviously never hearing of him.

"He's a bounty hunter," Caroline answered.

"Yeah, I've heard of him," Zoro finally said. "He's an infamous bounty hunter along the Grand Line known for being able to control people,"

"He can actually control people?" Nami asked again.

"That's what happens when you eat the ningyo-ningyo devil fruit," Nate told us, "He's made some of the most famous and hard to catch pirates walk right into Marine bases. And he's a creep, in a sick and twisted way."

"With a power like that, that would be the most ideal job," Nami commented. "Yeah, Luffy we should just skip that island,"

Luffy jumped up in excitement, "He's sounds strong let's go,"

I looked over at Caroline as she mentioned, "He doesn't quite get it does he?"

"No Luffy, let's not," Ussop muttered trembling in the fact that this guy can actually control somebody.

"Nnnn-no, false, Luffy ningyo means puppet. He can control people like they are puppets. You know what that means?" Maurice said trying to warn him which was fruitless.

"Yeah, that's means he can control people like puppets lets go," Luffy announced getting up.

"I guess we have no choice but to follow him." Zoro stood up from his nap and stood next to Luffy.

It took me a while but I finally agreed with Zoro and Luffy. Luffy is my captain and I sort of trust him. Sort of. I trust him a little bit more than Maurice. Which is pretty easy to do. I went up to my room got my things and tried to lightly pack. Of course since Maurice was coming we needed to bring everything and the kitchen sink with us, so we needed everybody to help load things on the Going Merry. And it didn't help at all that Caroline needed all of her wardrobe and shoes to come with her either. Once we did get everything storied on the Going Merry I spent the entire time thinking about what I would say to Nate once we've left.

As everybody was getting on the Going Merry to leave I stood by Nate with Caroline.

"So you're actually going to do it?" Nate questioned aloud. "You're going to join Luffy and his crew." He looked over at Caroline, "Are you going to challenge Zoro again?"

"Nah, I probably won't ever fight him again, it'll be a really long battle," I could see her fakely smiling up at Nate.

"He's really got spirit in him, he'll defeat your father one of these days," Nate told us.

Looking down at her sword remembering my dad she answered, "I need to show him too, how strong I've become, without any of his help.

Nate grabbed onto Caroline's shoulders, "I think whether you became the World's Greatest basket weaver or the World's Greatest Swordsmen your father would still be proud of the wonderful woman I have got the privilege to raise. You are going to make something of your life Caroline and it'll be all you've wanted," he smiled.

"Thank, you for everything, Nate," she tried her very best to smile through her tears.

"I would do it a million times more for you two," Then he looked over towards me. Oh great I thought. I couldn't handle the fact of saying goodbye to my best friend, slash father figure, slash mentor, slash teacher, slash guy who would go through anything just to make sure my sister and I are going to be okay and smiling. "Hey, Ol` take care of your sister," he smiled as he started to turn around.

Is that really it? After 13 years that's all you have to say to me? I've been your son figure for 13 years and that's it? As I started to walk away he stopped me, "Dude, where's my hug?"

I turned back around and ran over to hug him. "I'll never let anything bad happen to her. You can count on me," I smiled behind him.

"You better not," he answered as I could feel him smiling back behind me. "You better come back. And then when you do. You'll be the one with all the stories, and I'll get to listen," he pulled away from me.

"Goodbye," I said waving my hand as we started to walk away.

"Goodbye," Caroline said as she followed me.

"If you're brave enough to say 'Goodbye' life will reward you with a new 'Hello'," Nate quoted as Caroline and I started to get on the ship, "Seeya,"


	9. Chapter 9

9

"_In the storm and when the wind did not blow her away_

_She just adjusted her sails," _

_Caroline_

One Piece Season 5

We just sailed off waving our hands goodbye. I knew I would have to say goodbye to Nate eventually but, I didn't think eventually would be this soon. Not only that but I'm still a little skeptical about my captains choices in directions. Following George Booth Rolette's whereabouts is one of them. Anyways we had to go to Hugo to reset to log pose to go to the next island. It's one of the biggest ports in the Grand Line, so pirates have to go through it. That's why legend has it George Booth Rolette lives there, and it also doesn't help that an island a couple miles nearby is a marine base.

Ussop after about the first hour started questioning me because for some reason he still doesn't trust me. I didn't think it should be me he should have been worried about but the man that almost killed him, Olie.

"And what are your weaknesses?" was one of Ussop's questions as he had a notepad in front of him as he was taking notes.

"Cupcakes," I answered picking my split ends. "And I'm deathly scared of spiders,"

"Hmm, interesting, cupcakes, spiders," Ussop commented has he continued writing it down.

Sanji instantly came up to me smiling generously, "What'll it be?"

"Red velvet are the best, with cream cheese frosting," I told him my mouth watering at the picture in my head. And Sanji just went off into the kitchen, "I like a guy like that," I commented.

"Any special skills?" he wondered.

"I thought I already told you," I said, "I can sword fight, physically fight, and I can swim better then most people,"

"But you're not as good as an assassin as Olie?" he question trying to compare.

I got up and pulled his arms back almost to the snapping point. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you?"

"Never mind," he whimpered as I pulled away. "She's good everybody, we can count on her," he told everybody who weren't listening anyways.

/3

Just a couple of days and 20 red velvet cupcakes later we finally reached port of Hugo Island. Hugo is another summer island along the Grand Line, however it's more of a muggy, humid hot the kind that makes you not want to wear pants.

"How long did Nate say it'll take for the log pose to reset?" Ussop wondered as his knees stared to buckle at the thought of a crazy pirate hunter.

"I don't know he didn't say," Nami wondered staring down at her log post.

We ported the Going Merry by the rocky islands away from most of the public. All the rest of us got off of the ship except for Ussop and Chopper.

"Umm, guys, I can't leave, I have can't-get-off-this-ship- syndrome," Ussop complained whimpering behind Chopper who was right with him.

"Fine," Nami looked back at them, "You can watch the ship,"

"Really?" Chopper and Ussop both echoed.

"Yeah, you can let the bounty hunters come to you." Nami smiled as we started to leave.

Since they had Robin with them I didn't think they would have that much trouble so, we just let them be.

"We need food anyways, since somebody we know ate all of it," Sanji snapped looking back at Luffy smiling carelessly.

"That's fine, but we should all just stick together," Nami told us looking around the normal village.

And Maurice is here looking all around going, "You guys are stupid; I cannot believe that I am actually with you guys. You are retarded,"

"Shut up," I snapped pushing Maurice into my bag and closing it. "We don't need you to bring any unwanted attention,"

But not even ten minutes needed to have passed and we heard a swoon of villagers going it's the Straw Hat Pirates. If Luffy didn't wear that straw hat around as often maybe we wouldn't get as noticed as much.

"Such, as the life of a pirate," Sanji went as we all started running in different directions. Me not knowing at all where to go just followed Sanji. "Where did everybody go?" he wondered looking around as we noticed we ended up in an alley.

"This place is not at all safe from pirates," Maurice commented popping his head out of my bag looking around.

Shoving him back in my bag I said, "I think we lost them,"

"Great," he cursed. "If Luffy or that shitty swordsman get lost then we'll never find them,"

"Zoro, and Luffy can't possibly get lost this is a pretty small village," I said as we started to move along the alley and towards other roads. "Geez, I seriously hope we don't run into that bounty hunter," I commented walking closer to Sanji.

"Don't worry, Caroline, I'll keep you safe," he assured looking back at me creepily.

And for some reason I had felt safer with Sanji, then Zoro or even Luffy for that matter. I think its Luffy's captaining skills that make me doubt him sometimes. And it's the scar on my left arm that makes me wonder about Zoro.

Suddenly as we were walking down another street Sanji commented going, "How will we know when we've seen this notorious bounty hunter?"

I stopped walking behind Sanji and answered "Well, from what Nate told Olie and I, he has shaggy, long black hair, one of his eyes is permanently closed from a battle; he's pretty tan, he has tattooed sleeves, but one thing that is unmistakable about him is that he has this black revolver hanging a holster on his left leg."

"Does he look like that?" Sanji wondered pointed to this guy that I just described.

I looked up and it was certain George Rolette Booth was right over there getting together some pirates he'd captured. "Shit," I grabbed onto Sanji's collar and pulled him back into the alley we came from. "We should be fine right? We're not wanted by the government? They don't know who we are, we could be anybody," I rambled starting to panic.

Just my luck when somebody shouted, "Hey look, guys Straw Hat pirates!"

Sanji and I bolted down the alley and straight through other roads and alley's until we thought we were safe we hid behind some cargo crates. "How did they know who we were?" Sanji wondered as we started walking down towards the inner part of the village where he figured all the markets were.

Right as he said that we see Zoro and Luffy booking it straight up a road and being chased by some bounty hunters.

"Maybe that's who they were talking about?" I commented watching them being chased. "Why don't they just fight them?"

"Luffy doesn't think they're bad people, I guess," Sanji answered as we just continued walking. That's when I noticed Luffy and Zoro instantly stopped in their tracks and they moved down an alley and the mob stopped following them. "That's weird. It looks like they actually know where they're going,"

"Shall we follow?" I asked him mischievously.

Following me anyways Sanji swooned, "I'll go wherever you go, Caroline,"

"That's what I like to hear," I told him as we started walking towards where Zoro and Luffy were going. Once we've caught up with them it seemed like they didn't notice us at all. We even started calling out their names and they still didn't budge. They eventually stopped at this abandoned looking warehouse and just walked right inside. "What are they doing?" I asked aloud as Sanji followed me to the big red warehouse.

Pressing our ears against the wall to see if we could hear anything Sanji commented, "Should we just burst right in?"

"I don't see why not," I answered trying to turn the door handle but it wouldn't turn.

"I've got it," Sanji smiled raising up his leg and kicking the door open. And to my surprise it instantly flung open.

When we walked in he saw Zoro and Luffy sitting down at this table were George Booth Rolette was toying around with them with a gun in his hands.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"I knew more would come." Rolette smiled towards Luffy and Zoro, "Come in, we were just about to play a game,"

Then before I could bolt it out of there my legs by themselves moved themselves over towards the table that Luffy and Zoro were forced to be sitting down at. When I looked over at Sanji I noticed his were doing the same thing.

"What game are we going to play?" Luffy wondered smiling still.

"I'm glad you asked," Rolette smiled opening the barrel of his gun and spinning it.

"Shit, I remember what he's known for now," I said.

"Russian Roulette?" George Booth Rolette smiled cunningly. "Here you'll go first," he passed the gun over towards me.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"_If you can't get them with one shot_

_Don't waste your bullets,"_

Olie

One Piece- Season 5

I had managed to catch up to Nami once it felt like the angry mob of pirate hunters cleared up.

"Where'd everybody go?" she asked me looking around for somebody else she knew.

"I saw, Sanji and Caroline head off in one direction, and Zoro and Luffy in the other," I told her pointing in different directions.

"Great if Luffy and Zoro are together they're bound to get each other to fall off the face of the planet," Nami told me as we started walking in one direction. Eventually we all saw some bounty hunters walk towards a similar location which I told Nami was the location I last saw both Zoro, and Luffy together then Caroline and Sanji go in. When we got to the dead end of the alley it lead to this strange old, white, abandoned looking warehouse, that had the door kicked open. Before Nami and I decided to do anything risky we checked all around. Hearing talking, and guns cocking we knew we had to be careful. Especially since we could hear, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Caroline in that warehouse along with who Nami and I figured was George Booth Rolette. We instantly knew that could not be good at all, so Nami and I looked for a way to make this a stealth mission. The only way how we could take down Rolette was if we got him while he wasn't paying attention to us.

On the warehouse we noticed where steps attached that let to the roof, when we climbed all the way up we saw how there was a sky-light. When Nami and I peeked inside to see what was going on we saw all four of them at a table and Caroline hesitantly holding up a gun towards Luffy.

"Shit, they're playing Russian Roulette," I mumbled quietly.

"Do they know that if Caroline shoots that at Luffy the bullet's going to come right back her like rubber?" Nami asked me.

"Shit," I watched carefully, "No, she doesn't know that,"

"Is there anyway how we could tell her," Nami asked me starting to climb on top of the sky-light. "You're twins don't you telecommunicate telepathically or something?"

I got closer to her to try and stop her from getting any more on top of the sky-light fearing somebody might see us; I said sarcastically, "Oh, sure, let me just… Caroline to Olie? Caroline to Olie? Yes, don't shoot that gun, because it's going to bounce off of Luffy and hit you in the face. Even though, I'm sure you wouldn't if you could…. Wait a second, Nami I don't think it's working…. Hold on…. Oh, that's right, that's because it doesn't work like that!" I yelled and once I got closer enough towards Nami the window shattered and gave in. Her and I fell directly down and landed on that table crushing it to the ground. "Nami! You broke it!" I yelled, "I told you those cream puffs were a bad idea,"

"I think your sarcasm broke it," Nami commented getting up and picking off all of the broken glass from herself.

"Nami, you came to save me!" Sanji swooned excitedly.

"Enough of that," George Booth Rolette pointed his finger over towards Sanji and he zipped quiet. Then he looked over towards Nami and I, "You must be the rest of their crew. I didn't quite expect that entrance, but beggars can't be choosers," then he pointed over towards Nami and I, "Before you decide to do anything crafty," we stood frozen solid. I could not move any muscle below my neck. I truly felt stuck inside my body using every ounce of strength I could I absolutely could not move anything else for the life of me. I was paralyzed.

"What are you going to do us?" Nami asked feeling as trapped as I did.

"I like playing games," Rolette answered, "And since I've only got a bounty on the captain and the pirate hunter, I could care less about what happens to the rest of the crew."

"What game are we going to play?" Luffy asked almost excitedly.

"Well, since are Russian roulette got interrupted, let's start over," he told us as everybody else just magically stood up simultaneously, "I want to see somebody get shot," Luffy then picked up the black six-shooter, "You should shoot," he looked all around us, "Her," he pointed towards Nami.

"I won't do it, she's my friend," Luffy announced shakily holding the gun.

"Even, though, you are the one with the gun, I'm the one who calls the shots around here," Rolette snapped, "Hold the gun up straight towards her,"

Luffy instantly got quiet and held the gun straight.

Rolette looked over towards Sanji who was struggling harder then the rest of us, "You want to take that bullet for her don't you?" he asked Sanji. "Too bad that's not how it goes," looking back at Luffy he announced, "Now pull out the cylinder and spin it," Luffy did as he told and he explained, "I'll re-explain the rules again: Once you've pulled out the cylinder and spun, I have randomly selected barrels and either put blanks or bullets in them. So that if Luffy puts the barrel back and shoots it," he made Luffy hold the gun up towards the air and shoot it. Flashing light and a loud BANG rang everybody's ears as we all stood there in shock that if Luffy had shot that at Nami she would have probably died. "We have no idea what'll happen," he smiled deviously. "Let's play," Luffy then pointed the gun towards Nami and ever so hesitantly struggled not to pull the trigger but Rolette inside won. As a loud BANG! Happened again everybody watched as no gun hole appeared on Nami's body anywhere. "Damn, it was a blank. Who'll go next?" Luffy handed the gun to Nami. "Now, you'll spin it," he commanded as she spun it, "point it towards him," he controlled and pointed over towards Sanji.

Trying to think about what Nate said how you can overpower George Booth Rolette but nothing came up. How can somebody over power this guy and live to tell about it? It's impossible to have a strong wielded mind, it may sound easy, but you absolutely have no control over anything. This guy is making me stay absolutely still and not talk along with my other friends.

"Alright, now pull the trigger," Rolette commanded as Nami hesitantly pulled the trigger, however she was somehow able to move it down, so instead of the bullet getting Sanji's face it got his kidney. "Well, aren't you just the little fighter," And Sanji just stood there as still as he was forced to as pain filled all of his face. Blood slowly filled his shirt.

"I'm sorry Sanji," Nami cried dropping the gun and falling to her knees.

"Get back up," Rolette snapped as Nami instantly picked up the gun and stood back up, "Let's play a different game," he pointed over towards Caroline, "I want you to fight him," he pointed over at Zoro.

"No, I'm not going to fight him." She declared actually being able to say something.

"Oh, you can talk now?" he laughed as we noticed Zoro started moving freely. "Don't think I don't know how to use your skills, because all I need to do is control you to fight and you'll do the rest on your own." He then looked over at Zoro who was tensing up and grabbing his swords, "Don't even think about attacking me or else she gets it," he had Nami hold the gun to her head.

Nami managed to say, "Zoro, fight her!" she watched the gun cautiously.

"I guess I have no choice do I? But to defend myself," Zoro just said as we all watched Caroline draw out her black diamond sword.

However, all Caroline could do was mouth to Zoro that she was 'sorry' as she charged towards him and their blades clashed. And Zoro was not prepared for how strong my sister actually was.

I could not believe Caroline was not strong enough to break this. I couldn't believe I was not strong to stop this. We had to watch go all out on Zoro who was almost struggling because he had to try and protect herself and not hurt Caroline at the same time.

Sanji managed to cough out, "Zoro you shitty swordsmen you better not hurt her!"

However Caroline quickly ended the fight as soon as she pierced her blade straight into his side threw and threw him.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she pulled out the sword and dropped it.

Laughing deliriously Rolette went, "Splendid. Who's next?" we all watched as Zoro held his wound and then Rolette made him stand back up and put his swords back.

"You're a monster!" Nami called as she magically put down the gun.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He looked over at Luffy, "Normally people can't talk like these guys can. You know why? I'm holding you down especially stronger then all the rest. So try as hard as you can. You're not going to budge like the rest. You can't even talk with how strong I'm holding you back," he then looked over at Sanji, "I want you to fight her," he pointed at Caroline. "Same rules, if you attack me this girl gets it,"

"No, I won't do it, I can't hit a lady," Sanji struggled to cough out.

Looking surprised Rolette commented, "Impressive you're also a fighter," He looked back at Caroline, "I'll let you loose," once he said that she instantly fell to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" she yelled as the rest of us watched her doomed fate.

Replying Rolette told her, "You're not the one to decide that are you? Go ahead and meet your fate," Making Sanji charge towards Caroline, she just stood there frozen like he was controlling her to sit still.

"Coward, don't just stand there do something!" I yelled surprisingly like it just came out of my head like word vomit.

Looking as if she didn't know what to do I could see it in her face he was controlling her to just stand there.

Sanji then lifted his leg towards Caroline getting ready to powerfully kick her. But he stopped once his foot got in the air. Struggling with all of his might to not move any more Sanji mumbled, "I'm not going to let you make me do whatever game it is that you want me to do." Trying as absolutely hard has he could he managed to keep his leg in the air and away from hurting Caroline, "I'll never hurt a lady, I would rather die," he then was somehow magically able to fling his leg over towards Rolette and crushed him into the wall. Once Sanji broke it for himself everybody else seemed to go free. And that kick of Sanji's was so strong that it temporarily knocked Rolette out.

"Thank you Sanji," Caroline wept as she got her feeling back and walked over towards Sanji.

"Shit that was a closer one," I mumbled regaining control over myself.

"We need to get off of this island right now," Nami told us, "All of those other bounty hunters are working with Rolette, and if they catch Luffy or Zoro we're screwed,"

Following Nami's obvious advice we sneakily headed back to the Going Merry waited for enough time for the log post to set and left that god-for-saken island. Chopper then fixed up Sanji and Zoro up, and we started to head to our next island.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"_Some people should know this but, not believing in me; just makes me try harder and stronger" – Analighe_

Caroline

One Piece Season 5

I didn't really become the person that I am until a couple years ago. As unbelievable as it may sound I may not have been always as fearless as I may look. I was so worried about failing, until I realized that worrying as much as I did about failing it only lead to failure even more. What I had discovered I need was somebody who never gave up on me, no matter what. But then I noticed, that person didn't exists, there was always going to be somebody who would never show any faith in you. And the worst part was he was my father, he's supposed to believe in you, he's supposed to pick you up when you're down, he's supposed to always make you smile no matter how cute that boy was that broke your heart. That's who I wanted.

When I said that I haven't seen my father in forever, it was more like three years ago. He came by a couple of times in all of his years of never seeing us, he wanted to see how far his son has gotten in fighting, either it be martial arts wise or sword fighting. He didn't care. He just wanted to know how his son was doing.

_"So Nate, who in this town is the best swordsmen? Was I wrong about my son?" I heard Mihawk speaking to Nate that time he came back. He was in Nate's office with him_

_ "No, unfortunately, you were completely right about Olie," Nat laughed to himself, "But I think there's somebody else you forgot to look into," _

_ "Hmmm? And who might that be?" Mihawk wondered curiously. _

_ "Your very own daughter," Nate told him but my father interrupted him._

_ "Are there not anymore swordsmen in this town? Did you stop teaching that class?" he was appalled at the fact that me, a little girl, could beat all of the other, stronger, pupil's Nate took in. _

_ "No, she beat every single one of them," _

_ Still confused Mihawk went, "I have to see her fight,"_

_ "Caroline," Nate called assuming I was in the locker room or something. _

_ Walking in I go, "Yes,"_

_ "Want to show your father your skills?" Nate asked me trying to be polite because he knows I absolutely hate that man. _

_ "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" I answered walking past him and Mihawk and went and grabbed the black blade sword Olie gave to me from our father. _

_ "Who do you want her to go up against?" Nate wondered as we all walked towards an empty ring. _

_ "Whoever can beat her," he answered emotionlessly. _

_ Nate laughed hysterically, "That would be you," _

_ Mihawk then looked me up and down and he started laughing. That was the only ever time I have ever heard him laugh before. "But she's still no match,"_

_ "Those guys aren't a match for her either," Nate told him, "Don't underestimate her. She may be a girl, she may be small, but she is strong, way stronger then you'll ever believe. I am the greatest trainer in the world, HawkEye, did you not think I couldn't make a fighter out of her," _

_ 'Thanks Nate,' I remembered thinking, 'That's all I needed to hear'. With a smile on the inside, I stepped onto the rink, "I know I'll lose, but you should know, I am going to give it my best," _

_ And Mihawk just walked over to a barrel that had dull katanas in it and picked anyone. He walked right back to the ring and accepted my challenge. "I'll make this a fair fight," he told me seriously and unsheathed the sword he picked. Since Mihawk didn't care for an "official fight", we just went at it. My first move was to charge directly at him with all the force I could. He just held the sword straight up in front of him and blocked it. That to me was the equivalent of putting full force into running into a brick wall. So I tried something else, but all those other moves I tried he dodged or blocked. He was faster then I ever could have imagined a human could be. And all of the energy I put into trying to land a hit on him was wasted from him dodging all of them. "Nate," Mihawk called as our swords hit and he was blocking me, "I see no significance in her." He simply just said, "There is no way this is it," And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I put all of my strength towards hitting his katana directly. Shattering into pieces, broken metal fell to the floor. And once he was defenseless I tried to get him right down the abdomen but he pulled out his Yuro to block it. Then he put more force into his sword and all of the strength pushed my sword out of my hands and pressed me to fall to my knees. "Come back when you become a real swordsmen," he told me sincerely. _

_ A giant welt developed in my throat as my eyes soon became tear filled. But I had promised myself I wouldn't cry so trying to keep that promise to myself I got up and just walked away. I left the sword there; I didn't care if it was mine or if Mihawk wanted it back. I still remembered what it was like running back to my house in tears and running up to my bedroom just so I could be alone to cry. I never wanted to sword fight ever again. Days would past and I wouldn't even have left my room. My brother nor Nate dared to even speak to me. And after a couple of days of just crying, you soon feel nothing. And once you have started feeling nothing, there is not one thing in the world that can make you happy. Not even a puppy. _

_ After a couple of months Nate just couldn't take me being nothing and wasting my life away so he actually cared to speak to me. Sitting down on my bed next to my white German Sheppard, Balto (who thought licking me would make me feel better,) Nate had told me, "When are you going to start living again?" _

_ I didn't know what to say because I didn't know when I was. _

_ "I'm not sure if you know this about life or not. But you are going to get hurt, whether it be the people that you love or the people that love you. But you're going to have to learn. If you want to live on you're going to have to learn from your mistakes and grow from them. Those people who have fought the toughest battles have already decided that they weren't going to let the world define and hold them down. What do you want? I can teach you how to get better. I can show you all of these things but, Caroline, you have to want it. I just don't want you to give up. You are way too strong to give up. And you don't need me to tell you that." He just got up and started walking towards my door._

_ And for those split seconds that he got up and started walking towards the door it hit me. I didn't want to give up. I wanted to show my dad that I would be the best, I would surpass him. I am going be infamous in this world; I was going show him how successful I was going to be. And I wanted him to watch the entire thing, because that's what you got when you didn't believe in me. _

_ "Will you help me become stronger?" I pleaded at Nate. "Please? You know I am a fighter, you know I want this, I want to show him, Nate, I want to show my father that I am significant in this world. Will you help me?" I had finally asked him._

_ "I was waiting for those words," he smiled back turning around, "Of course," _

I was awoken from my nap when I could feel Maurice moving all over me.

"Thanks for waking me butthead," I growled rubbing my eyes and looking around.

"Oh, you were sleeping; I thought you were purposely ignoring me like you've been doing for the past 10 years!" he yelled dramatically.

Getting up I answered, "No, you would know when I'm intentionally ignoring you,"

He rubbed all of his black hair on me as he purred and went, "By, the way, that grass-over there," he looked over at Zoro watching us, "Has been staring at you sleeping for the past 40 minutes. It's creeping me out,"

"Good, you need to be creeped out," I told him totally unconcerned that the scariest man on this ship is creeping on me.

Later Nami started to freak out because her log pose started pointing up towards the sky and there's nowhere to go. That's when this enormous torn up boat fell out of the sky and Nami's worries were soon multiplied. So she made Olie, Sanji, Luffy and search the ship until one of them found a map of this place called Skypiea and while searching we meet this Masira's monkey-like salvage crew who compete with us trying to find clues. They eventually gave us an eternal pose to Jaya which we ultimately decided to go to after a long while of debate of whether or not we want to go to this Jaya island. We did and we ported on this village called Mock Town. Jaya's main town which is Mock town is full of famous pirates that are constantly brawling with each other. Luffy and Zoro have a run-in with a pirate known as 'Bellamy the Hyena,' who ridicules their dreams and beats them up. And they did nothing about it, because they took Nami seriously when she said she didn't want them to start any fights. And I did what they were doing, because I was just following the captain. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and I met the man who is we later find out was Black Beard. We left Mock Town, and got into a fight with Masira's brother Shōjo, another salvage monkey. We later meet with Montblanc Cricket on another part of Jaya; Cricket was a descendant of Montblanc Noland, an infamous "liar", who told of a gold city on Jaya, and Cricket was outcasted for looking for artifacts of the gold city. We thought he was the only one who knew of the place called Skypiea. Cricket explained how we could ride a dangerous vertical current called the Knock-Up Stream to get to Skypeia. However, we first had to catch a southbird to point them toward the point where the stream will erupt from the ocean…. (And a billion episodes later more like from 144- 207 we continue this story)


	12. Chapter 12

12

"_Fate has a way of putting in front of you_

_That and which you most try to leave behind,"_

Olie

One Piece Season 7- right after Skypia and right after they get out of the Marine base but before the Davyback Games.

As I was watching from the crow's nest with Maurice in my hands I was slowly starting to drift into sleep. However he kept on talking to me so it annoying kept me awake.

"Did Luffy really battle a god and win?" he asked me repeatedly.

"Yes," I groaned turning the other direction.

"Don't worry Olie I still think you're stronger then him," he assured rubbing himself all over me.

Smirking knowing it's not true I went, "Thanks," then I looked seriously at him, "Why aren't you bothering somebody else like Caroline?"

"Because," Maurice peered over on the edge of the crow's nest, "That swordsmen grass head guy, has been really intimidating Caroline and she doesn't seem to notice. But I do, and he freaks me out. Like he'll eat me? Like what kind of sick bastard would eat a cute little kitten like me?" he rambled on.

"You're not a kitten, and I have noticed that Zoro has been checking my sister out, not like to hit on but to make sure she doesn't get eaten by a hawk or something." I told him getting up.

Maurice said as he jumped back on me, "Ohh, is somebody possessive of their sister?"

I looked at him seriously, "This is a pirate ship, it is not a cruise, and my sister is smart enough to know that a pirate ship is not the place to fall in love, that's not what she came here for. And I'm sure Zoro doesn't mean anything by it. I hope,"

Then Maurice got quiet and for about 15 minutes I had a nap. That's when we all heard singing, like female singing. Instantly the door from the kitchen comes flying open and Sanji is swooned over towards the edge of the ship. It was like a magnet was attached to him and the edge if the Going Merry. We all watched as Caroline looked over at what was happening and she exclaimed. "Sirens! Everybody stay away from the deck!"

Sirens? I thought to myself as I picked up Maurice and slid down the mast. Siren's are different from mermaids. Let's just say Mermaids are a little more giving then Sirens.

From all I could see was this hideous looking mermaid slash bird looking thing mumbling some incoherent tune and pulling Sanji into the water. What Sanji was seeing was different then what we were seeing. He saw a beautiful woman that looked like a mermaid only a little more fish like with scales on her face but just as beautiful. I'd never actually seen a siren or a mermaid for that matter I've just heard stories that Nate used to tell Caroline and I.

Caroline however, knew exactly what to do and she knew that if any other guy tried to help Sanji they'd be just as lost and aroused. She went over to him and pulled on his shoulders and tried to pull him back. Trying to turn Sanji around she told him, "Look at me, Sanji,"

She was eventually finally able to pull Sanji off and away until he was facing her in her arms. She went over to the siren grabbed her sword and gouged threw its face causing it to fall into the ocean dead.

"Oh, Caroline," Sanji announced wrapping his arms around my sister, "You've saved me! How could I ever repay you?"

Instead of her answering 'by never touching me again', like a normal person would have done to that creep, she said, "You can repay me in red velvet cupcakes," she smiled as Sanji instantly detached himself from her and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

So that's when after watching the entire thing Luffy asked, "Caroline what's the difference between a siren and a mermaid,"

Before Caroline could answer Ussop went, "Idiot couldn't you tell? Mermaids are much more beautiful,"

"Not only that but they're much nicer and not as out to kill as Sirens are." Caroline told them cleaning her sword in the ocean as we wiped off the water from it. "If you listen to a siren they can lead your ship to a deadly ship wreck or an abandoned island and steal your ship. It's a good thing one of them only got Sanji otherwise we 'd be in bigger trouble."

"Nami, are there even mermaids?" Ussop wondered.

"Of course," she answered, "Haven't you ever heard of the story of the Little Mermaid?"

"That was real?" Ussop said amazed by the fact that it was a real story.

"What's the story?" Luffy wondered.

So Nami told of the story that she knows which is the sugared up vision. The one where she falls in love with the prince, her father would let her go on land, so she had to go to evil sea witch to see if she can get help from her for the prince to fall in love with her. But she had to give up her voice, in order to sign the deal with the sea witch. Then she couldn't make the prince fall in love with her but before the sea witch turned her into sea dust her father the king of the sea signed another deal with the sea witch saying that he'll give her eternal power to the sea. So he does so that his daughter goes free and her and her prince that she fell in love with fell in love with her and they killed the sea witch together giving her father back the power of the ocean.

"That's not how it went," Caroline and I said that the same time.

"That's the version I heard," Nami said.

"You want to know the real version?" I asked Luffy and Ussop walking over towards them. "Instead the sea witch gave the mermaid a choice when she could not make him fall in love with her. She could either kill the prince in his sleep or die and turn into sea foam."

"Wow, what'd she do?" Luffy wondered.

"She couldn't bring herself to kill the man that she loved so she turned into sea foam and died." I told. "She even had the choice that if she killed him she would have gotten to be a mermaid again and lived a normal life,"

"Wow," Ussop and Luffy said in awe, "What a heart touching story."

"That's dumb," Zoro said as he walked by, "What a stupid mermaid, I would have just killed the prince. She probably didn't even love him. You can possibly know what love is at 15."

"Stupid ass moss-head." Sanji snorted as he presented cupcakes to Caroline. "Ahh, what I would do to fall in love," he swooned.

I just answered as I started climbing back up the mast to the crow's nest, "Don't it's a waste of time."

"What's wrong with him?" Nami asked thinking I couldn't hear her.

Caroline just answered, "He fell in love young and it bit him in the butt, hard," she told them.

_I looked up at him as tears finally spilled from my eyes, "Then please, please help me."_

"_If Shanks couldn't have stopped him in time, then how strong do you think you need to get?" he asked me sternly._

"_I need to be the strongest in the whole world," I answered, "I know I can do it, Nate. Greatness runs in the family, I am not Hawkeye Mihawk's son for nothing. I need to be the strongest at everything, and anything possible."_

"_Why?" _

"_To protect my friends!" I answered falling to my knees._

I quickly got rid of that memory and forced myself back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"_Decide you want it more than you are afraid of it,"_

_-Bill Cosby _

Caroline

One Piece Season 7- Later on that day

He was just staring at me non-stop. And every once in a while I would give him a look back like 'Zoro what the hell do you want?' Then with the slowest reaction he would just turn away, maybe go back to sleep or stare in another direction. There was something up. So I decided after the 5th day I'm going to ask him. After talking about it with Maurice he assumed he liked me. But I didn't believe that because Zoro didn't look like he likes anybody, like he's asexual. Like there is no woman on this earth who he could possibly like at all or be physically attracted to. And I'm here like _great _the psycho swordsmen who wants to kill me is secretly in love with me.

That's when I'm like what the hell I'll talk to him no matter how much he scares me. Because I am scared of him, he is really strong I am not like Nami and do not know him well enough to joke with him, or yell at him to make him scared.

That night he was sitting in him normal position with his swords against his shoulders staring up at the stars, I waltzed right up to him and sat down right next to him, Then he gave me a look like 'are you lost?'

"You know what the ancient Marine armies used to do to see if your eyesight was good enough to fight for their country?" I asked him remembering a story Nate used to tell Olie and I.

"Huh?" He surprisingly answered back.

"On the Big Dipper on the handle on the second star right under it there's a star if you can see it then you have perfect vision enough to fight for their army." I told him.

Then I saw him looking for it, grinning with satisfaction he leans back, "How do you know that?" he wondered.

"Nate told me, he tells Olie and I a lot of cool war stories," I answered back looking at that star. "He was like our parent only cooler because he was completely blunt and honest about everything." Zoro just let me go on so I continued talking, "Like one time when Olie and I were 15 or so he gave a marriage advice. Like we were going to get married anytime soon, he's not even married. The first one was women see 20 million different colors men only see 10. The second one was women remember everything, if you're arguing she'll pull something that you did two months ago, You probably don't even remember,"

"Hah, that's right, I hardly remember what I had for dinner yesterday," he answered back.

"So what you do is you stop talking. Just go some place she won't, like a garage, there's spiders in there she'll never go in there." I told him remembering Nate, laughing at the fact that he actually told Olie and I this, "Lastly, the first month of marriage is not about love. That's a lie, it's about habits, and things that you can't and can do. Like dishes if you don't want to do the dishes then break one of them, you'll never have to do them again.

"I have no idea, however why he gave us marriage advice, this was however after a previous boyfriend I had broke up with me because I gave him a black eye," I grinned at the thought.

"He broke up with you because you gave him a black eye?" Zoro wondered laughing.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm _too rough. _I apparently need a guy who's as made as steel as I am," I told them then I thought, whoops if he liked me then I was egging him on.

"Nate seemed like an interesting character," Zoro told me.

"Nate is smart on a lot of things you just don't see it because all most people see him as is a martial arts teacher of all sorts. He loves history and how the brain works and I'm pretty glad he raised me and not Mihawk."

"Mihawk." Zoro remembered, "It's still hard to believe you're his daughter, or that he even has a daughter,"

"What? You don't believe me? That my father is the 'Greatest Swordsmen' in the world and one of the Seven Warlords of the sea?"

"No, I believe you, you and Olie look like him, and Olie's as strong talented as him. I'll have to fight you and win if I want to beat your father though,"

"I'm not interested in fighting you," I told him, "I find it completely unnecessary, I always hated fighting like that. I should use my strength for the greater good; not for pride,"

"Would you ever battle me though?" he looked at me and for that moment he didn't look scary at all almost peaceful.

Smiling and looking down I answered, "Probably not. Are you willing to fight a lady?"

"I'm not like that chicken of a cook. It doesn't matter what gender you are I'm not going to go easy on you. You deserve that, if you want to battle me," he responded back still staring at me.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I can't help but notice you're staring at me a lot."

"No I'm not," instantly denying Zoro looked down.

"I don't mind, I'm just confused, you don't look like the kind of guy who is interested in anything but fighting. I don't get it."

Stumbling on his words he said, "I just think you're special, I guess. I liked how when George Booth Rolette made you fight me and when you gave it you're all how strong you really were. I honestly didn't think that a girl as good looking as you can handle my strength. I admire that."

"So what? Staring at me makes it intensify?"

"I like how fearless you are." He answered. Not quite the answer I wanted. "I've only ever been beaten by a girl once, I mean by that same girl once, when, I was younger,"

"Really?" I asked uninterested. I've never been beaten by a girl I thought to myself.

Then he exploded a little voice rising and everything, "Is there any other answer you wanted? Can't you just get over the fact that I actually do have feelings for you? Has that never happened before? Minus Sanji, have I been the only one to actually say something to your face?"

(Did I not just tell you I had a boyfriend who I punched in the face?)

Thinking about it minus Sanji, "Yeah," I got up getting the answer that I wanted.

"Wait! Hey! You can't just leave after me saying that to you!" he yelled back at me.

As I started to walk away I heard him get up and start to reach my shoulder. I grabbed his hand from my back and flipped him over towards me pinning him to the ground I retorted, "Life is all about choices I can do whatever I want. And why did you let me flip you? You knew I would,"

"I didn't care," He answered. "But if you really want to fight I'll give you a fight,"

"Nah, I don't think I will," I told him. "You wouldn't even want to hurt me anyways,"

"Really?" He said getting up and bracing himself. Instantly a punch went flying towards me from him. I caught it then he tried doing it again with the other hand, caught that too. I kneed him in the gut and kicked him to the side. He flopped on the ground.

"You let me do that," I told him looking down at him. "Face it Zoro you want to be beaten."

"By you," He got up, "Anyways, I don't see what your problem is. I told you how I felt, and you had get all defensive."

I looked at him looking at me, "I just don't understand you. Why would somebody like you feel entranced by the way I am? And why won't you hit me back? I thought you said you didn't feel pity against girls."

"I did it's just, this isn't an actual fight, you don't mean to hurt me, because I know you can put all more strength into that. You're just surprised somebody actually paid some decent amount of attention to you and not your brother like you're used to."

Oh, you noticed that too, I thought walking away and into the lounge. I didn't know what to say.

When I sat down at the bar getting ready to position myself for sleep I heard Zoro open the door and walk right in.

"I haven't heard that much sass from you," He said walking in and sitting across from me.

"I haven't heard you talk much about your feelings," I said back.

He laughed, "There's not much to talk about,"

I guessed he wasn't mad by that remark, "I'm sorry about kneeing you and such; I just really wanted to know why you stared at me so often."

"That's fine," he looked down but then looked back up, "Wait? I really stare at you that much?"

"Yeah, everybody's been wondering if there was something going on between us, with the way you've been acting," I told him trying to get myself comfortable.

"I didn't realize that," he looked down. "Well, how did you feel about that?"

"I just wanted to know why you were staring at me," I told him getting really tired.

"That's it?"

"That's it." I yawned.

He just turned the other way and positioned himself for sleep too.

Eventually I think we both drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Zoro was still asleep but Olie was hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" I questioned back.

"Asking you what you're doing with him?" Olie rephrased.

I looked over at Zoro sleeping soundly, "I'm not doing anything with him, he just likes me, that's all."

"Well?" Olie wanted to know more.

"Well what?" I asked getting up and going over to the sink getting water.

"I don't want him back if that's what you're wondering, it's not like it matters anyways," I told him then drinking my water and setting the glass in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower now," I told him walking right past him and down in Nami's, Robin's and my room.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"_The best way to not get your heart broken? _

_Pretend you don't have one,"- Charlie Sheen_

Olie

One Piece Season 7

I hate being called weak. I hate being called pathetic all of the synonyms that go with it. And it's only because of one reason, but if it weren't for that reason then I wouldn't be the person that I am today.

She was beautiful. Strawberry blond pin-straight hair that went to her shoulders, she had bright sky blue eyes, and luminescent milky-white skin. It was as if somebody took dirt to her nose and sprinkled freckles all over her nose and cheeks. She didn't deserve to have her life taken away. It should have been me, and if I had fought for the girl that I loved then we would both be here together.

_ "Ol` you've got to focus," Nate had told me during a personal training session I had with him one afternoon when I was 14. But when you're that young all you can think about is girls. All I could think about was showing off to one in particular girl. _

_ "When can I stop?" I wondered dreadfully._

_ "When you stop complaining," Nate had smiled back at me. _

_ I remembered thinking that me verbally stop complaining would take forever. "But the guys are going swimming his afternoon by the docks," I had said to Nate trying to get out of training for another two hours. _

_ "You know what happens when you ditch our sessions to go and do something else," Nate tried to warn me but I was too careless. _

_ Answering I replied, "I'll have to make it up later in the day, twice," _

_ "So you make your decision on what you want to do," _

_ Dropping the weights I ran out of the weight room and bolted to the locker-room to put my swim –trunks on. I then ran down to the docks to catch up with my friends. Just some guys and some girls my age, but one girl specifically that I was dying to see. Averee _

_ Averee was the sweetest girl in the world. She was kind and bubbly and just loved life, that's mostly what made me fall in love with her. Her laugh was also infectious but you would still love hearing it. All other girls would have crushes on me and try to get me interested in them but Averee was the only girl I wanted. _

_ "So Zach are you going to jump?" Josh asked in the water 20 feet down from below the cliff we were on top of. _

_ All of us had just witnessed before one of my old friends Josh jumping his way fearlessly down a cliff with no second thoughts. Zach was another one of our friends who was a little more skeptical about jumping from a cliff 20 feet in the air. _

_ "Umm, what about you Ol`?" Zach had asked me looking over at me and Averee and one of her friends. _

_ I looked over at Averee becoming as dubious as Zach was she goes backing away from the rocks. "You go first Zach," I told him walking over by Averee. _

_ "Haha, no," he laughed to himself still looking over the edge._

_ "Come on don't look over the edge just jump," Josh called over from the water. _

_ "You know that feeling you get when you're standing on a cliff 20 feet above water with a sudden urge to jump?... It's not happening," Zach turned around. _

_ "On three," I walked up behind him but he didn't hear me. "One… two…" I placed my hand over his shoulder slowly pushing him out._

_ "Wait, I changed my mind," Zach told us but it was too late he was already free falling._

_ "Three," I smiled watching Zach make the long fall towards Josh. _

_ As soon as the girly screamed cleared up I looked over at Averee, "Are you coming?" _

_ "Well," walking over with me towards the edge Averee went, "I guess if they all survived I should," _

_ "Just in case," I smiled wrapping my arm around her and picking up her legs. "I'll protect you," _

_ She just laughed, "In front of your friends?"_

_ "I don't care," _

_ "Wait, you're going to jump with me in your arms aren't you?" she asked._

_ "Just in case you thought you could get away without jumping," I smiled deviously and without evening looking jumped right off feet first. I looked down at her face and watched her scream in my ear all the way down to the water. Once we reached the water I let her go and she shot down straight into the ocean. I reached for her waist to bring her up onto the surface. Rubbing the water out of my eyes I went, "That wasn't so bad was it?"_

_ That's how I spent almost every day of the summer training twice at hard at 10 in the afternoon and trying to make this girl fall in love with me. And after a couple of weeks what I was feeling for her she had finally returned to me. And to this day I really regret ever falling love with her. Ever getting involved in her life; I regret ever making her fall in love with me. If I hadn't then this wouldn't have ever happened:_

_One day when we were hanging out by the old pier by the ocean, we could see some pirates coming to port. Before we knew it we were being raided by the Fang Pirates. With Harvey Connor as their captain this was no question our town was about to get beat up bad. My friends and I figured we were fine so we stay by the old harbor and the other side of the island but then we saw another crew of pirates come to port. Which were the Red Haired Pirates so we figured that Harvey Connor got into some sort of mess up with Shanks. We also figured that we were saved so we went into the harbor where everybody was and wanted to see the action. _

_ However what we didn't know was what an incredibly evil pirate Harvey Connor is, along with his 500,000,000 dollar bounty. He can turn into a werewolf, but he didn't eat a devil fruit so nobody knows what's the matter with him. His crew wasn't the nicest looking people either; they all had necklaces of animal teeth on them, along with that grungy pirate look. Harvey Connor however was a different story, he had nice looking black pants that were normal fitted and tucked inside his black military combat boots. He had on a long blue trench coat hanging from his shoulders and nothing under it. I will never forget how his face was shaped in a canine way or how his eyes glowed goldenly. His skin was pale and almost translucent, and he lad long shaggy black hair that was slicked back from his face. _

_Harvey had taken villagers hostage for money, sake or food. He and his crew were too strong so our trained villagers couldn't fight back. Everybody advised not to fight back because it would do more harm then help. When he started getting closer to where my friends and I were watching I knew this was the time I needed to protect my friends. This was the time I had to show everybody including myself how strong I really am. Even though as of right then I was not the strongest fighter in that dojo group, I was already welling to take my life for any of my friends. _

_I kept on seeing Harvey get closer and closer to us. Every time he got closer my heart would stop momentarily. Then when I looked past us over where he was looking at. I saw my sister hiding behind some other crate. He started walking towards her and grabbed her back the wrist and pulled her towards his crew. "This is Mihawk D. Caroline right? How much of a ransom do you think I can get with her? Or, better yet, I can take her into my crew and teach her our ways and make her become one of the most feared pirates in all of the Grand Line,"_

_All he had to do was lay a finger on my sister and I was up and heading straight towards him, "Give her back!" I remembered yelling as she started screaming bloody murder. _

"_Try and stop me," He pushed her aside as him and his men got a hold of her._

_That's when he jumped right up at me and his limps contorted and hair grew all over his body. Pouncing fiercely on top of me and pinning me to the ground. This enormous wolf was breathing down my neck and starring me straight in the eye trying to intimidate me into giving up. I knew I couldn't give up so I tried to push him off of me, which did not work since he was around 400 pounds. He took his claws and slashed down my abdomen causing me to bleed immensely. _

_Our, white, German Shepherd, Balto, goes ferociously charging himself towards Harvey not knowing at all what he had gotten himself into. _

"_Balto!" Caroline screamed as one of Harvey's crew member held her down. "Stop!" _

_That white dog would not stop until Harvey had gotten his match. Harvey eventually threw Balto off of him and started attacking at me more._

_Looking back at where all my friends are I could see them all in anxiety over my life. Averee the most and she was crying out to me, "Olie! You have to stop you aren't strong enough!" _

_I looked back at Averee, "I know, but I've got to fight harder anyways," _

_ However once I've spoke to Averee, Harvey Connor stopped right in his tracks and put me down. "So this is who you love the most? I'll have the most pleasure in taking her life away instead," he sprinted towards Averee before I could make any movements. He picked her up by her waist with his enormous jaws. _

_ "Shit!" I cursed running towards him completely being unconcerned by the fact that my entire chest had been torn to shreds completely oozing out blood. _

_ "Men," Harvey told them with Averee still in his mouth as he ran back towards them, "Give them Mihawk's daughter back. We're taking this girl," _

_ As Averee screamed bloody murder I ran towards her but Harvey threw her at his men and charged at me. Right before his claws were just about to tear into my torso the sound of a blade clashed right in between stopping him._

_ "How are you doing Olie?" A voice asked me. When I looked up at who it was I saw Shanks. _

_ "Red haired Shanks," Harvey Connor mumbled grimly, "I see you made your way to Natsu Island," _

_ Pushing the enormous wolf back Shanks answered, "I see your still fond in kid napping little girls," he smiled, "You better let her go,"_

_ "Or else what? You think I'm afraid of the Red Haired Pirates?" Harvey laughed as the enormous battle began. _

_ There I was angry at myself because I was not strong enough. If I was then Shanks wouldn't have had to degrade me by having to save me. _

_ However this battle between the Fang Pirates and the Red Haired ones was a stalemate so when it got to the very end and Shanks and Harvey Connor were evened out. A lot of blood had been shed but it seemed as though Shanks was closer to winning then Harvey. However right when Shanks was about to deliver his winning blow, the Fang Pirates had got their ship together completely captured Averee and once Harvey was able to get away from Shanks he escaped from him. _

_ Infuriated I ran up to their ship as it was leaving the docks screaming, "Averee! I'm going to get you back! I don't care how long it takes! I will find you!" I looked over at Shanks, "Stop them! Please?" tears welded up in my eyes as I had I finally realized that she was gone for good, "Shanks! You have to stop them," And before we knew it, it was too late they were way too far away. _

_ Shanks walked up to me, "Son, I tried. It's too late. They're just cheating, stealing pirates," he spoke from behind me as I watched as their ship casted away. _

_ "I hate pirates!" I remembered screaming stomping back to Caroline to see if she and Balto were alright. I walked my sister and dog home later I walked back to the dojo. _

_ There he was, the man that was right all along. The man I should have listened to. _

_ "I heard pirates raided our town, you and your sister alright," Nate asked from behind newspaper in his office. When he put the paper down to look at me, he instantly jumped out of his seat and ran over towards me, "Jeez, Ol` what the hell happened? Did you get mauled by a cougar?"_

_ "Wolf actually," I mumbled solemnly. _

_ "Harvey Connor?" he stood up examining my gashes, and bruises, "Damn. Did they get stopped?" _

_ "The Red Haired Pirates tried to stop them, but they escaped before they could," _

_ Nate finally asked, "What happened?" _

_ Not answering his question I just asked, "Nate will you train me harder? I need to be stronger. I need to beat Harvey Connor,"_

_ "Ol` he has a 500,000,000 dollar bounty on him, it's going to take you a while."_

_ "I don't care if it takes 100 years. I need to get stronger, and beat him and get her back," I grumbled._

_ "Get who back?" he asked._

_ "Averee." I choked out._

_ Nodding his head he just said, "Like I said Ol` he has a 500,000,000 dollar bounty on his head. You are not going to get her back in time enough for her to actually remember you,"_

_ "Do you forget the ones that you love?"_

_ "Of course not," _

_ I looked up at him as tears finally spilled from my eyes, "Then please, please help me."_

_ "If Shanks couldn't have stopped him in time, then how strong do you think you need to get?" he asked me sternly._

_ "I need to be the strongest in the whole world," I answered, "I know I can do it, Nate. Greatness runs in the family, I am not Hawkeye Mihawk's son for nothing. I need to be the strongest at everything, and anything possible."_

_ "Why?" _

_ "To protect my friends!" I answered falling to my knees. _

_ Later on Shanks stopped by the dojo while Nate was fixing up all of my wounds and getting ready to full on all out train with me. _

_ "You sure do know how to train them," Shanks told Nate as he walked behind him._

_ Nate turned around and shook Shanks' hand and he said, "Thanks man, and thanks for stopping the Fang Pirates."_

_ Shanks walked over towards me as he put his hand on my shoulder he said assuring, "We are going to go out to sea in a couple of hours for the log to set. I am going to get that girl back for you. And when I get her back she'll be safe with me, later, Olie if and when I come back to this island, I'll drop her off. If I don't, you come and find me. She'll be safe with me, always,"_

_ "Thanks," I told him._

_ "You are your father's son, and I can't wait until you get strong enough to take me on. I'll be waiting for that fight," he smiled as he started to walk out of the dojo._

_ "See ya later Shanks," Nate called as he continued patching up my battle scars. _

From that moment on I trained as hard as I could whenever I could. And eventually, after a while I became the strongest in the entire island. Whenever pirates would attack there I would always be the one who would stop them. I never had any trouble fighting any one, I always counted on and winning. After a while, I didn't have any time to spend with friends, I was training way too hard every day all day mastering everything I possibly could. From that day on I was a fighter and lived up to my name. Mihawk D. Olson.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"_Be brave. _

_Even if you're not nobody can tell the difference_

_Anyways,"_

Caroline

One Piece- Season 7

So right after that same morning towards the afternoon I noticed Zoro did not stare at me once. It wasn't really that I missed it, I just got used to it becoming part of my daily routine. I eventually decided to ask him what's up.

I walked over to the place where Zoro was sitting down and sat down. I watched him watch me sitting down next to him and I just looked at the stars.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered looking the other way.

"Star gazing," I told him.

"Are you trying to lead me on so that you can kick me again?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "Damn, you're still upset about that?"

He grunted, still not looking at me.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry," I announced defensively. "I just want to talk to you,"

"Really?" he didn't seem thrilled

"Yeah," I announced getting closer to face him. "Isn't that what you want?"

As soon as I faced him he just turned the other way. "I don't want you if you don't want me back,"

"So, you did hear that while you were sleeping?" I assumed remembering yesterday morning what I told Olie.

He didn't say anything.

"It's nothing against you. Really, like you said, we are really young to fall in love. And not in the right conditions."

"Wait, how old are you?" he asked actually facing me,

"19," I answered.

"I'm 19 too, I was talking about a 15 year old her fell in love at first sight and who gave up her life for a guy she hardly knew," Zoro corrected,

"Ahhh, love is just such a scary word," I went on but he interrupted me.

"What do you mean not in the right conditions?"

"Being pirates, constantly having our lives in danger," I answered feeling a warm breeze come in. "Somebody's going to get sick, hurt or even die,"

"You're just so afraid of somebody else dying you don't even have time to live," he told me. "Things like that happen, it's called life, and you can't stop it even if you were the most antisocial person on the planet."

That's when I saw Maurice coming walking up towards us preparing to sit on my lap.

"Dude what are you doing here?" I asked him as he set his little black body on my lap.

"Spying. Olie sent me to spy," He answered.

"Well must not have been a stealth mission," I said looking down at him.

"Yeah, I don't really know or care what's going on, I'm just going to go to sleep." He yawns getting himself comfortable.

"Your brother cares about you a lot," Zoro noticed looking down at Maurice.

"Yeah, that's only because I look like him, and I'm what he would look like if he was a girl, he wants to make sure his girly self stays alive," I told Zoro.

He laughed, "How very selfless of him,"

"No kidding," I replied back smiling. Trying to change the subject I wondered, "Um, Zoro why are you so interested in becoming the 'World's Greatest' swordsmen?" I stopped myself, "I'm sorry that's a little nosy of me,"

He stopped smiling and looked down, "I made a promise to somebody I have to keep since she died,"

"So you're not doing it for yourself?" I corrected.

"In a way I am," he said, "I want to do this, I don't know what else I would be doing. I don't know anything else."

"But that promise… just makes you stronger?" I assumed.

"That's right," he agreed as a cool breeze came in.

I felt the breeze go up my spine and send shivers down my back causing bumps on my arms to rise, "Damn, it's getting cold," I muttered rubbing my arms.

Pulling me closer to him Zoro held me with his arm wrapped around my side.

It was getting cold but not that cold. I just let him do it; I don't want to cause another argument between us. However that's when Maurice decided to get up and rub himself all over Zoro.

Pushing Maurice away, "Get away from me," he grumbled pushing Maurice into my lap.

"Ahhh!" Maurice shrieked in agony.

Trying to consol Maurice I asked Zoro, "What's the matter with you?"

"I hate cats," he grunted putting his arms back resting his hands in his head.

"Ahh!" I yelped in distress, "How could you say such a thing?"

"What?"

"That's why we can't be together," I picked up my cat and stood up.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he asked me standing up. "All because I don't like cats?"

"Yes," I nodded my head.

Right before Zoro was about to say something this sword comes down out of freaking nowhere and pierced the wood right in between us.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"How in the hell?" I wondered looking around at the sky.

"It's a katana you dumbass," Maurice told him still obviously upset. Maurice was right it was a katana, a long black diamond, steel handled, and red threading inside the handle. And that sword started shaking, and this black aura seemed to surround the sword.

"Oh, shit," Maurice and I happened to say in unison.

"What?" he wondered about to pick it up.

Stopping him by putting my hand in front of it I yelled, "Nnnnno, stop, don't pick it up,"

"Why not?" he asked looking back at me.

That's when the sword leaned itself closer towards me and started shaking more.

"It's the cursed Kuronori," I told him standing further away from it.

"Mihawk used to own it, before he owned his Yuro," Maurice answered as we all looked at him strangely as he actually knew what he was talking about.

"That what 15 years ago, you told me you were ten how do you know?" I asked him as he jumped out of my arms and down behind my legs.

"There's a lot of things you don't know how me honey," Maurice told me as he went, "You know that fountain of youth pirates are all looking for, yeah, well I kind of drank from it, I knew WhiteBeard in his late 20s,"

"Anyways," I said totally shocked at the fact that I have a moving 50 year old cat. "How do you know about Kuronori?"

"Before I met you, I belonged to Mihawk, when he came when you were 10 he kind of left me," Maurice told us, "But, he got good and rid of that sword, I remember, it's possessed by the devil, and can control you, so paws off Zoro,"

Zoro just curiously studied the sword as everybody else seemed to have woken up from my screaming and the sound the sword made when it crashed down on the deck.

"Well, how do we get rid of it?" Was one of the questions Sanji had that eventually came once we told everybody what it was and how it got here.

"The only person strong enough to wield that sword is Hawkeye Mihawk and possibly Olie," Maurice told us but we just all ignored the Olie part because Maurice just has a boy crush on Olie.

"Well, how are we going to get rid of it?" Sanji asked again knowing there's no chance in hell my father's just going to materialize out of nowhere.

Olie carried out my sword the, Kurodaiya, as we all noticed it started shaking like the other sword and a lighter aura started forming.

"What do you mean by strong enough to wield?" Zoro asked Maurice.

"That sword is going to control you to kill every single person you see, unless you have a stronger mind or a purer heart," Maurice fully answered.

"Pure heart?" I wondered looking over at Olie getting an idea. The person here who has the purest heart? Luffy. "Luffy, pick up the sword," I told him.

"What?" everybody question simultaneously.

"Guys, it's Luffy, you know him better then I do, he'll never hurt us. Pick up the sword," I looked back at Luffy who just walked right up to the sword. Took a grasp on the handle and pulled it straight out of the deck.

"Nothing's happening," he told us as the sword was still shaking but you could no longer see a demonic aura around it.

"Okay, good, hold it there, until we get to land and find a place to get rid of it," I told him as he just looked at the sword in the disgust, "Look, Luffy, I know how boring babysitting a sword may sound, but I don't want to push my luck here to try and see if anyone else can do it," I said as we all started walking to into the lounge and Olie handed me my sword.

"But this is so lame, nothing is even happening," he complained putting the sword by him as Sanji started feeding him food.

"That's a good thing," I told him. Then I started wondering, "Why did Mihawk even have such a dangerous sword anyways?" I asked at Maurice who had fallen asleep in Olie's lap coincidently.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"_Yes, you can be a dreamer and a doer too_

_If you remove one word from your vocabulary:_

_Impossible-"_

Olie

One Piece Season 7

Shaking Maurice to wake up I went, "Maurice, wake up people want to ask you questions,"

But all Maurice had to say when he woke up was, "Did you know," He pointed over towards Zoro, "That man doesn't like cats? I bet he doesn't like sprinkles or cupcakes either!" he yelled hiding his face in my black jacket waiting for consoling.

"No," Caroling pulled Maurice over by his scruff, "Explain to everybody what you know that my father's sword since apparently you used to live with him,"

"Oh that?" he said as everybody crowed around him, "When Mihawk left the Kurodaiya intentionally for Olie, he also had a sword from a previous evil Yonko, and when he died his spirit rests in that sword. One of the reasons why the sword was so powerful and will unwillingly make someone kill anything and anyone possible. Mihawk was able to tame the curse, by not listening to it. He told me that if someone had a pure enough heart they could lay the sword to rest. But that would be an ungodly amount of pureness; so it could never be done. Mihawk eventually got sick of a sword that constantly wanted to control him so he threw it in the ocean. Somehow it's found its way to Kurodaiya its sister sword." Maurice told us almost drifting off to sleep.

"Well how are we going to get rid of it?" Caroline wondered.

"Hell if I know, teach Luffy how to sword fight, have a pure enough heart for you to use it, because obviously Zoro will never have a pure heart to tame that sword. And by the way how he was so willing to be controlled by George Booth Rolette he's not going to be able to resist," Maurice answered.

Zoro just said, "Like I believe in all of that shit. It's just a curse, it's not real. Mihawk just got rid of it because it's a crappy blade," he held out one of his swords in a brown sheath. "This is a cursed sword, but you don't see me, making other people freak out because I'm going to kill people with it,"

"That's the point of the sword, to kill people with it," Caroline told him making him put the sword he had in his hands down.

Then Nami asked Maurice, "Why did Mihawk have three swords,"

"Yeah?" I wondered aloud, "What kind of pretentious prick needs three swords?"

We all looked at Zoro as I said that.

"He didn't use them all at once like Zoro did. He got Caroline's first, once he gave that away he then got the Kuronori, and once he got rid of that he eventually got the Yuro. I wouldn't know. Because he left me. I would have never known." Then he just freaked out. "Stop yelling at me I didn't know!"

"Still," Zoro said, "It's a dumb curse, don't believe her Luffy, you don't need to babysit it,"

"Really?" Luffy exclaimed putting the sword down as it was instantly drawn towards Sanji.

"That's strange, he must have the most opposite a pure heart here," I said laughing at Sanji's perverseness.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Sanji told me as the sword appeared shaking in front of him getting closer to his hands.

Then I started thinking about everybody here pure heart wise. "Luffy's the only one who could stop it Sanji don't pick it up."

"What do you mean only one?" Ussop asked offended.

"You're a compulsive liar!" Caroline said for me.

"Not to mention," I added as I pointed towards Nami, "You're an irrational thief,"

Caroline looked over at Robin, "You're an assassin. And you're," she looked over at Zoro as she said, "A cold blooded killer,"

"Well, what about you two?" Ussop asked insulted again, "You aren't perfect,"

"Well," I pointed over at my sister, "She's addicted to food,"

"You can't compare that to being a cold blooded killer, and an alcoholic," she told me. "Well, according to the sword," she tried changing the subject. "Out of all of our sins, Sanji's is the worst."

Once I said that the sword instantly gravitated itself towards Sanji's hand and once he picked up the sword the black demonic aura swarmed and swooped him. It was as though this other worldly demon possessed him as his eyes turned red and he charged right towards Caroline.

Instantly she drew out her sword and blocked his attack with her sword. It was as though Sanji suddenly knew how to sword fight and totally forgot all of his morals.

Abruptly as though he was fighting himself his eyes for a second turned back to sea blue as he said, "Caroline I'm sorry, I can't stop it, run, take everybody and run from here," he struggled to say as his eyes turned right back to red.

We couldn't leave, we're on a ship. We don't have anywhere else to go other then the ocean. And according to Nami we weren't going to hit another island until nine miles. So the only other option was to disarm Sanji. Not like actually unarm him but just get the sword out of his hands.

Before I could get behind him to get him in a full nelson or something he tried going after Nami.

"Nami run!" Sanji struggled to choke out as he charged at her. Zoro however instantly deflected the attack before Sanji could hurt Nami.

Caroline went, "Is it really a dumb curse now? Seems pretty real doesn't it?"

"Shut up," he told Caroline as him and Sanji instantly clashed swords. "Damn, how'd he get so good?" he cursed as he pushed Sanji away.

However the demon Sanji quickly realized that he wasn't going to kill Zoro quick enough to satisfy his needs so he charged over towards Nami who was fumbling over herself. Nothing was holding her down she could have just gotten right up and moved out of the way but no. I quickly got to my feet and charged towards Sanji to try and stop him. Before I could get to him however, it was too late. He already had that sword pointed towards Nami and he was about to go for it but he stopped.

"You're not going to control me anymore," we could hear Sanji say as he eyes turned back blue. "I am not going to hurt Nami," he told himself as he dropped the sword and he hand appeared all burnt up.

"You stopped it," Nami announced relived she wasn't pulverized.

"So maybe I should say I told you so Zoro," Caroline said walking over towards him as Luffy picked up the sword.

"Whatever," Zoro grunted putting his swords away and walking out of the galley.

/3

Eventually we did get to land were we made Luffy take to sword to this abandon shore and leave it there. That failed considering it followed its sister sword, Kurodaiya, when it we started to leave. It was way too late in the night so we all decided we would camp at the island and tomorrow we would figure out what we would do with the damned sword.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"_I'm the hero of this story I don't need to be saved,"-_

_Regina Spektor _

Caroline

One Piece Season 7

I remembered hearing clattering and grumbling during the middle of the night, awakening me. If you though I was pissy earlier from not going to bed in time tonight, I was furious when I saw Zoro fumbling through the campsite for god-knows-what waking me up.

That's when I quickly noticed how Luffy was holding onto that sword like he should have been while he was sleeping. "Luffy," I screamed running over towards Luffy who was sleeping like a baby but before I could get over to Luffy the black bladed sword was already in Zoro's hand. "Shit," I cursed as his eyed turned into a glowing red. "That aint good at all," I screamed hopefully waking everybody up.

Zoro instantly came charging at me with that sword in his hand. Swiftly making my way to my stuff I picked up my Kurodaiya blocking Zoro from harming me.

"Zoro," I screamed trying to see if he'll try to stop like at least Sanji did.

"Woah, what's going on?" Ussop wondering wiping his eyes noticing all the commotion. "Why is Zoro attacking you?"

"That sword must have gotten into him while he was sleeping and Luffy wasn't paying attention." I told him trying my best to block all of Zoro's attacks.

With an alarmed and total look of fright on his face Ussop quickly just bolts it behind a bush.

"Thanks for the help," I grumbled as everybody else started to wake up.

"Woah, what's going on?" Olie asked then quickly noticed the situation, "Crap, Caroline, how are we going to fix this?"

Luffy then finally decided to wake up and when we looked around to see his crewmate wildly going around trying to attack his own crewmates, and me trying to block every single one of his moves. Luffy said, "Wow, does Zoro do this all the time?"

Irritated and upset I answered, "Yes. He does this everyday this is just the first day we have had you seen it,"

When I wasn't paying attention Zoro got me right around both arms with one big slash. Screaming in utter pain Sanji instantly got up and blocked one of Zoro's moves from further damaging me anymore.

"You shitty moss head, how could you let yourself hurt, this lady?" Sanji questioned severely as he used his leg to push Zoro off of him.

"Sanji, I've got this, make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else," I assured him as he got out of the way and I charged at him.

I had to find a way for him to know not to hurt me, or to knock the sword out of his hands. But it seemed as though he magically became ten times better then he previously was. Which for me to go up against him normally, we're pretty evened out, so if he's ten times better, then he's way better then me now then ever before.

What I kept on seeing was a monster who just wanted to kill. All he wanted was to shed as much blood as he possibly could and go on and on and on until everybody he came in contact with was dead.

I didn't want anybody else to fight him because Sanji for sure would hurt him with every capable bone in his body, and it's hard to go against a swordsman if you're not a swordsmen yourself. Luffy could stop this if he knew how to do it, but I'm not that desperate yet.

However Zoro was not about to give up just yet, he want to make sure that I was good and dead, and I could barely hold him off. I just had to keep on pushing saying that I needed to protect my friends more then that sword wanted him to kill everybody.

"Zoro, you need to stop," I decided to start talking to him.

For an instant his eyes went back to brown but all he said as he was still attacking me was, "Caroline, get everybody and leave. Forget and leave me. Just go," and once he said that his eyes went back to the blood red color they were.

"Zoro I know you can still hear me in there. I am not leaving you." I started to tell him but Luffy interrupted me.

"Zoro! You're my mate! My best friend, we can't leave you like this. We're going to get that sword out of you!" Luffy yelled as Zoro gashed me right down by abdomen. Stinging, like a really big paper cut, blood spewed out and everywhere.

Screaming in pain I got back up and charged right back at him. I wasn't afraid of hurting him for two reasons. One: he would have wanted me to do all that it took to stop him. And two: I probably couldn't have landed a hit on him anyways since he was ten times faster then me. All of the strikes I would try to hit at him he would block or dodge. He just kept on attacking me, after attack, after attack, and after a while I couldn't hold on any longer. All of the blood that I lost plus all the damage from the cuts and probably some broke my bones. I fell to my knees as everybody else shrieked in terror.

Using my sword as a support to help myself back up I watched as Luffy instantly stood in front of me. "Luffy?" I looked up at him as I felt blood drip down my face.

"I've got this," he assured me as he pulled off his straw hat and placed it on my head, "Thanks for holding him off this long,"

However, all of the weight holding me up just gave out and I fell completely down. I'm useless I remembered thinking: I'm completely useless; I lost to one simple swordsman even though he was possessed by a demon. How could I not be strong enough, and yet Luffy can still go on.

Sanji instantly tried to hold me up as I collapsed in his arms. "That shitty swordsmen," he cursed as he picked me up, "How could you let yourself to this to this wonderful lady?" Sanji yelled towards Zoro, "If I can stop myself then so should you!" Totally unconcerned that I was completely getting blood all over his nice suit with a pink button up shirt he assured me, "We're going to stop this Caroline,"

Very faint, I watched as Luffy charged himself straight towards Zoro. However Zoro is just as strong as Luffy, probably stronger now and Luffy is getting pretty beat badly. None of us could do anything because Luffy's stronger than all of us and if he can't beat Zoro at this state nobody in the nearest perimeter can. We're running out of options here; that's when out of the corner of my eye I see Olie dart several knives straight towards Zoro's hand perfectly missing Luffy and pinning Zoro's hands making him drop the Zoro. Smoke sizzled as the swords clanked down on the ground and he watched his hands get second degree burns. He fell down to his knees as the aftershock of having that much power finally hit him and was overwhelming.

I jumped out of Sanji's arm and ran towards Zoro almost flopping to the ground as I made it half way past Luffy. Luffy got up and picked up the sword in front of Zoro and said, "Good to have you back," he held out his other hand and helped Zoro up as he still stood there looking at his hand. Everybody soon just ignored Zoro and walked back towards the ship and hand Luffy protect the sword better that time. I just watched him as Maurice walked up to him and sat down next to where he stood.

"Did Mihawk ever let the sword control him?" he finally asked Maurice.

"Mihawk never let the sword control him," Maurice answered truthfully being normal for once.

"How much more stronger is he them me, Cat? Answer truthfully," he commanded in a dark solemn way.

"A lot, you would have needed to be in that state you were in and then some, to beat him," Maurice answered as he started to walk away.

Zoro didn't say anything, he didn't look like he felt anything either, he just sat down where he was and put his swords against his shoulders.

I got up and walked over towards him as my wounds started to open back up again. "You said you fought him and you lost, didn't you know how far you were from there?" I asked him sitting down next to him.

"I thought I've gotten decently better since then," he sort of laughed to himself.

"You've gotten way better since I've first met you," I told him actually truthfully, every battle he fights he just seems to get better. "I'm not lying, if you wanted to know-," but he cut me off.

"Look at what I did to you!" he yelled, "It's my fault, all because I don't have a strong wielded enough mind. The hell, don't you think I tried not hurting you? It is so not as easy as Sanji made it. You want to know why? Because I liked it. I liked beating you, tremendously; I liked making Luffy fall to his knees because of my strength,"

"Zoro, none of that strength you had was your own, you were possessed by a demon,"

"That's the other reason why I'm upset." He looked at me calmly, a look I've been waiting for all night, "Caroline, I didn't mean to hurt you. How do you do it? How do you stop yourself from hurting your friends?"

Standing up I answered, "You have to decide that you love them more then you want power," I walked back to the ship leaving him there to contemplate with himself and my for once quiet cat.


	18. Chapter 18

18

"_All the best Heroes are ordinary people who make themselves extraordinary"- Gerard Way_

Olie

One Piece- Season 7

So eventually we did get rid of the cursed sword, that really was cursed, we got Zoro to prove that to us. According to Maurice to properly get rid of the cursed sword we have to burn it and bury it, giving it a "proper" burial. No apparently this is what Mihawk did the last time and it came back once; Caroline's sword just got remotely close, and apparently burning it seals the curse for quite some time like 5 years. Once we did all that we left that island that will forever be remembered as the island that Zoro almost killed us on, and Olie saved them. I love those stories.

Caroline

Once we got back on the ship and everything was nice and settled in, we kept on going through really bad storms. And personally I blame Nami; apparently we have to in order to follow the log post. Any how these pirates from way back earlier in Natsu Town, yea they found us. And they're not at all happy with Nami she kind of sort of took their treasure; this was when Luffy and I regretted not killing their captain. So still close to this god forsaken island we're all fighting their crew as they all come charging onto the Going Marry and they also started shooting canons at us. 'Great' I think as the Marry swayed violently to the side causing Luffy because he was swinging from mast to mast on the Going Marry to the other ship and got flipped into the ocean.

"Luffy," I moaned as I flipped off my shoes. I dove in searching as fast as I could for Luffy. I managed to find him already at the bottom which is that far down since we're still close to the island. When I got to the bottom to bring Luffy up a stray anchor came tumbling down and smashed Luffy straight to the sea floor. Causing me to go far down with him and get tumbled by a stray metal crab cage. I'm just struggling to get out of the crab cage and nothing's working. I wasn't as much worried about myself as I was Luffy who is being held down and is already passed out by this stray anchor that came from those other god forsaken pirates. After a while I see a body dive in and come in after us. I quickly noticed it was Zoro and he instantly swims straight towards me and tried to get me out first. I violently shook my head no and pointed towards Luffy. Zoro seriously had to save Luffy first if he wanted Luffy to survive I would be fine. At least that's what I told myself. So he kicked the anchor off of Luffy pulled him out and took one last look at me and swam up to the surface. That's when I realized instantly my survival rate quickly dropped. Searching for anything to get me out of this cage, but nothing, this was a specific thing that you had to open from the outside. I couldn't even pry the bars open with my strength. That's when I was certain I was done for as my grasp for air became more important.

Olie

We finally saw Zoro pulling himself and Luffy back on the ship and we're all wondering the same thing. Where's Caroline? As Luffy quickly became resuscitated we didn't really have to worry about the pirates because he'll take care of them.

"Caroline's still down there," Zoro panted as he looked over at me, "I need your help she's stuck,"

Great. I threw off my shoes and dove in after Zoro following him to where Caroline was. Luckily enough for us Caroline was still alive and frantically trying to get out. The first thing Zoro and I tried to do was cut the cage open, but unfortunately it's harder to cut cages underwater. So we tried to just use our muscular boy strength to rip the cage open. That is something that is also harder to do underwater. After a while of trying something him and I both knew it was hopeless, but I refused to give up I lifted the anchor that was holding Luffy down earlier, but before I could smash the cage with it Caroline was passed out. I still smashed the crap out of that thing but using all that strength to try and open the cage made Zoro and I go out of breath way faster then we should have. We quickly saw Sanji swimming down and the cage is already open so we left it up to him to bring her back up. Zoro and I quickly came to the surface for air.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Ussop asked me with worry in his voice.

"It is _my _sister we're talking about. She can pull through anything, I'm more worried about the after effects," I told him as I see Sanji pulling her up from the bottom.

Swimming towards the boat and climbing up it Zoro asked me, "What you do mean?"

"That water isn't the warmest, and she was down there the longest and wasn't moving," I told him taking off my shirt as we got on the deck.

Sanji quickly brought her on the deck and Chopper instantly tried resuscitating her. As all of this was happening while these damn pirates were still trying to attack us. And this guy is the same pirate that has the mizu-mizu devil fruit power. So we can't use water against him, but he can use water against us.

"Girl, you are going to pay for taking our treasure," Edward England announced as this wave of water swooped out and picked up Nami. I ran out towards Nami, "Give her back," I yelled as I managed to hop from the bow of our boat to the bow of their boat. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my switch blade and threw it right in the middle of his face but he turned it into water. He had Nami up in this water swarm that was holding her up I was able to actually run up the swarm and hold down Nami, and once I was able to actually hold her the water fell down and we instantly landed on the deck.

"Thanks Olie, I thought I was a gonner," she told me as I picked her up and jumped back on the Going Marry.

"I'm just glad you're safe," I tell her as I see Caroline slowly coming back, "Caroline," I ran over towards her, "Thank god," I told her as I hug my sister as she coughed behind me.

Edward England quickly goes, "Did you really think you could take her from me that easy?" he then picked up Nami once again and Luffy even tried grabbing on to her shoulders and pulling as hard as he could but he just pulled Nami's shoulders out of place.

Caroline then got up and bolted towards Nami like what I did earlier only she grabbed onto Nami and England lost his grasp and dropped Nami.

"Shit," I mumbled knowing exactly where this was heading; I quickly jumped up and ran straight to the mast. When the guy dropped Nami she was falling towards me, so I caught her and threw her towards somebody behind me. When this guy finally figured out he wasn't going to get Nami he just decided to pick up Caroline instead.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped onto his bow, "Give me back my sister!"

Pulling Caroline back into his boat he threw me back with a wave into the Going Marry. Luffy tried charging at him but the same thing happened to him. All of England's men went back to their own boat as England used to the current to take their ship away even faster.

Looking back at Luffy I announced, "We have to go after them,"

"I agree," Luffy told me. "How are we going to defeat a guy like that?" he wondered.

"I don't know, and I don't care how I just want my sister back," I said pissed.

Caroline

All I remembered was these guys taking me down into their cellar and locking me in a steel small cage. They had me in chains so I couldn't find any way to get out.

This nasty looking pirate would watch me with a shot gun in his hand as I heard Edward England come down. I started shivering real bad, and my teeth were chattering obnoxiously. My breathing started to get real hard for me and I really had to try to so that I wouldn't have an asthma attack.

"You would know just as well as that other girl wouldn't you?" England told me looking straight in the cage. "The treasure is with your crew isn't?"

Honestly I had no idea of any treasure he was talking about.. I don't even know if Nami's taken from my stash or not yet. "What treasure?"

That ugly looking guy with the shot gun wasn't there for looks, when England looked at him he would aim that gun at my leg and shoot it. Since it was impossible to avoid I just bled out. I screamed in pain as I held my leg to make an attempt to stop bleeding.

"Do you really want to play this game?" England asked me. "Nobody'll be save you now. There is no way in hell your crew is going to be able to find out our whereabouts and beat me. So just tell me where the treasure is and I'll let you live as one of my crew members."

"I'd rather die," I spat out at him.

"That can be arranged," he smiled deviously. "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you. That is if you want to live long," he looked back at that other guy and started walking back up the stairs.

That other guy shot me right in my arm, I screamed out in pain even more, so I just decided to keep still and quiet and maybe my wounds won't open.

Olie

Eventually the weather did start to clear up and we were able to all get settled. Sort of.

"Did anybody see were England's ship went?" Ussop interrogated as we all stood around Luffy.

"If somebody saw it Ussop, we wouldn't be in this predicament," Nami yelled.

"It's not like it's going to matter pretty soon anyways," Chopper sobbed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Caroline's body temperature was deadly low, she's going into hypothermia, and her body isn't as strong as it used to be she probably won't be able to fight it off." Chopper wept.

I stomped over to Chopper and picked him up by the scruff on his neck, "Don't say stuff like that," I looked back at everyone. "She's going to be okay." I put down Chopper as Luffy came up to me.

"Nami!" Luffy said as he looked back at Nami, "Set a course to find Caroline,"

Good start Luffy, good start.

"Dummy, if we knew where England took her we wouldn't have this problem," Nami snorted.

"Well," Luffy looked around, "They went that way," he pointed towards the right. If they were in front of us and they turned around and headed forward which is north then they did not go east.

"No, Luffy, they went that way," Nami pointed north, "But they're way too far away. Ussop can you see them from the crows' nest?" she looked up at Ussop who climbed his way to the crows' nest.

"Um," Ussop started, "I can see something. A ship. Edward England's ship, I think,"

Luffy went, "Then let's follow it,"

That couldn't have been that easy. "What if that's not Edward England's ship?" I snapped.

Sanji went, "Then there's only one way to find out. We have to rescue Caroline."


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Impossible is just a big word thrown around by small men who find it easier to live in the world they've been given than to explore the power they have to change it.

Impossible is not a fact.

It's an opinion.

Impossible is not a declaration; it's a dare.

Impossible is potential.

Impossible is temporary.

Nothing is Impossible."

Caroline

One Piece- Season 7

If I would try and doze off this guy would just shoot me again. So I decided I should stay awake as much as I could. So I sat up and held myself to try and keep warm because for some reason even though it was not so cold in there I was freezing. I could not stay conscience for very long I started getting really sick to my stomach and I was breathing really hard. A loud crack came from behind me as I heard wood and metal crashing into one another. When I looked up I saw the ceiling collapsing in as the walls were coming apart.

"What is that?" the guy with the shot gun wondered looking around.

That's when a loud slash tarred open the cellar we were in and the slash went all the way up and split the ship in two. Falling towards the left I felt a large weight land on the side of the ship I was in. I couldn't make out who or what it was but it cut open the steel box I was in, deflected the bullets the guy tried shooting at him, and stabbed him with a little knife but, all of that was hardly a blur. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and I passed out.

Olie

Eventually we did see that England's ship ported on the last island we were on. But when we did get too see if it was actually his ship we saw that it was split down the middle in two. We're all like 'who beat us to it?', but we only know of one man who can cut ships right down the middle with little effort at all.

"Are you sure he did it?" Zoro asked me as we made port by their boat and we were getting off the Merry.

"Who else can?" I pointed towards the two pieces of the boat. When we looked behind England's boat we could see what was left of England's crew slaughtered on the dry ground. What was left standing was the silhouette of Edward England fighting the silhouette of this tall man with an enormous sword.

When Luffy got down and saw what was going on he just goes, "What's he doing here?" then he looked around, "Where's Caroline?"

Sanji then came back from scoping out what was left of the ship. "She's not in there,"

"Then he must have taken her," I looked out beyond the England crew ship. "She's safe,"

Caroline

I finally woke up sick out of my mind and out of place. I was wrapped in a wool blanket, on this really small boat that could only carry at least one person. The candles on the bows were lit green and the boat was pulled up to the shore were I would not get washed away. That guy who came and saved me.

"It was about time you came," I remembered slurring as my cage got ripped open, "Zoro, I knew you'd come,"

But when that guy looked at me it wasn't Zoro. Golden hawk eyes, outlined fiercely.

Hawk Eyes? "Mihawk," I jumped up, "Why'd he come?" I looked around but all I saw was a rocky shore with no grass, brush or trees. The sky was a dark grey, with dark clouds trying thunder rain on the ground.

My insides moaned in pain as I remembered what happened to me, I checked out my seven shot wounds. They did not look good with blood still oozing out of them, and the looks as though they were getting infected. I decided not to take the wool blanket off since I was freezing as I got out of the boat and walked to where I heard the sound of a fight. I kept on walking even though my wounds and stomach ached in pain from either being shot at, blood loss, or I think my hypothermia was kicking in. When I got to the edge of the coast where Mihawk and England were fighting I couldn't believe it was actually him. Why was he fighting England? He obviously stood no chance since every slash he would make England would just make his body liquid and it would go right through him.

I eventually came up the shore close enough to where England and Mihawk could see me. All of England's crew was dead and scattered on the ground, bled out from Mihawk.

"What are you doing here Hawkeye?" I yelled from across the battle field not afraid of what consequences laid ahead.

Mihawk looked up at me then starred off back at England, "There's a man here that needs to die," he eyes pierced back at me as he announced, "Caroline, go back where I put you before you bleed out,"

When I looked beyond Mihawk I noticed the Going Merry ported behind a rocky edge. Then when I looked closer I saw my Straw Hat Crew.

"How do you expect to beat him?" I questioned as I started to walk around the battle field to head over to my crew.

"Water is strong." Mihawk said as he blocked one of England's water moves with his sword. "But my will and Yoru is stronger."

I eased my way over to my crew but before I could get half way of England attacked by using the coast to bring in the waves and crush me. Just as England was attacking me Mihawk was just able to get a scratch on him. A scratch that actually bled. When that cold crash of water did hit me, I got back up and just bolted to my crew mates.

Watching the blood from the cut on England's arm bleed Mihawk laughed, "So you can't walk and chew gum at the same time?"

Luffy ran up to me catching me before I fell over. "Caroline," he looked down at me, "Don't worry I'm going to kick this guy's ass,"

"Luffy," I stopped him, "This isn't your fight,"

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled as Chopper came running towards me with a dry blanket and his backpack. "Who did this to you?" Luffy looked down at me noticing all of my bullet holes still bleeding profusely.

"His men," I told him as Chopper removed to sopping wet blanket from me and looked at my wounds. "But as you can see they're already been taken care of."

"Caroline," Chopper told me, "We need to get you out of here; this weather is just making you worse. You're going to die," he then stuck a thermometer in my mouth before I could say anything. I already had a headache and was dizzy as hell; I didn't want to go anywhere. Pulling it out Chopper goes, "Its 82° (27°c), Caroline we need to get you warm and dry,"

Before I could protest I fainted.

Olie

Before Chopper attempted to carry Caroline back to the Going Merry Zoro jumped up and ran to her. "I've got her Chopper," he said as they walked back, and the rest of us watched the battle between the World's Greatest Swordsmen and the world's most unbeatable pirate.

I had no doubts in my father. But whether he can do it on his own is questioning. I was just afraid that Mihawk wouldn't be able to attack him while being attacked by a wave at the same time in order to hurt England like earlier. He needed somebody's help but I was almost afraid to do it. Because Caroline was right, this is his fight, but he can't do this alone.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Someday we will find what we are looking for

Or maybe we won't

Maybe we will find something much greater than that."

Caroline

OnePiece Season-7

When I woke up I remember still being cold but being completely surrounded by heat. I then heard Chopper say, "Her heart rate is extremely low, start rubbing her arms, I'll get her legs we need to slowly bring her body temperature up without causing shock," My vision was pretty blurry so I had no idea what was going on, all I felt where callused hands and fur hands rubbing my arms and legs. I could tell that I was under the heating pad but it still was helping.

"Caroline can you hear me?" I heard Chopper ask me but I was so dizzy I still couldn't see him.

"Yeah," I slurred as I felt somebody taking off my wet clothes and wrapping me in a wool blanket. Once that was over I was still the rubbing of my arms and legs continued.

"Listen, Caroline, you have got to stay comatose, otherwise if you faint, you could never wake up again," Chopper told me as I tried sitting up so I put my hand on whoever was rubbing my arms.

"Olie is this you?" I asked because I just thought that was Olie or somebody it didn't really faze me until then, who I was leaning on.

"No," I heard Zoro's voice. "This is me,"

"Oh," Right when I tried looking at him my vision finally cleared up, and I could see that indeed it was him. "Where's everybody? Where's Mihawk?" I wondered looking around to see I was in the girl's room, and Chopper and he were creating friction to warm me up.

"Mihawk's still fighting England," Zoro told me.

"We need to help him." I realized.

"Everybody is working on it, you need to stay here and get better," Chopper told me going over to heat up water.

I looked over at Zoro very surprised at the fact that he would stay with me and help Chopper bring my body temperature up then rather watch his rival fight. "Don't you want to go watch my dad?"

"No, I need to know that you're okay," he told me reassuringly.

I was just surprised he was here and not somebody else who cared about my well-being.

Olie

It then would occur to me that I have to help Mihawk. Because this is one of those battles that he wasn't going to just win by himself like I'm sure he's done 99% of the time.

I looked over at Luffy as I got out my pistol and loaded it. "I'm going to help him, he's not going to be able to do this on his own;"

Luffy nodded in agreement to my choice as I ran over towards where Mihawk and England were fighting. As I was running I could feel the mud fling back at me from my boots running across the ground. It was still raining and almost about to thunder.

"Olson what are you doing?" my dad wondered as his eyes never left his opponent.

Simply answering as I was able to get closer enough to get a shot on Edward England I explained, "This is something you can't do on your own,"

He just glared at me as he blocked one of England's attacks. Which was jokes on him because I'm not scared nor intimidated by him. "Olson, I don't need your help," he told me as he just continued to try to cut through England but England just kept on turning his body into water. "Go back with your crew I can take it from here."

"No. I don't have to listen to you," I announced as Edward England decided he could take both of us on at the same time so he aimed some water at me. Which to me was a terrible idea because right when he did that Mihawk just slashed him right across the chest. However, that was still not enough to take down Edward England. You would think that a normal person after fighting for over a half an hour would be tired and wiped out from fighting constantly, however my father is not a normal person. He kept on going on for a while longer until I decided to screw it and barge into the fight anyways.

Right when England was throwing one of his attacks at Mihawk which he dodged I cocked my gun and aimed straight at England.

"Your terrorizing the seas is over, you have hurt enough people," I said as I finally pulled the trigger and a bullet shot right out and into England's stomach. I didn't want to aim to the head or heart because I didn't know if my dad wanted him alive or not.

That's when the fighting stopped. That's when Mihawk shielded his sword, put the sea prism stone hand cuffs on England and walked over towards me.

"You've grown quite a bit haven't you?" he said with a straight face.

"Thank you for saving Caroline because I'm sure you won't be here for her to say it to you," I told him spitefully. "Why were you fighting England in the first place?"

"He was wanted by the Government for quite a bit, and once I heard that he had taken Caroline for the ransom, I had to help." He told me.

"That swordsmen that's in your crew, Roronoa Zoro, watch for him, don't let her get in the way of his dreams. I want him to choose this and not her," Mihawk said as he started to walk away and picked up England and started to drag him away.

Confused I just walked back to my crew.

"What'd he have to say?" Luffy wondered as I put my gun back in the holster in my jacket.

"He said to watch for Zoro," I said still confused at the fact that my father cares for a complete stranger's well-being more than my own.

"For what?" Nami asked as we all started to walk back on the ship.

Looking back at her I truthfully answered, "I'm not sure, I really do not know,"

When we got back on the ship we all went into the girl's cabin to see Caroline sitting up and drinking a hot cup of tea with Zoro and Chopper sitting around her. Caroline had the electric blanket with her and about five other blankets to keep her warm.

"Is the fight over?" Caroline wondered as everybody noticed we all came in.

"Yeah, Hawkeye Mihawk and Olie took care of Edward England for good," Luffy answered as he walked over to Caroline. "You better?"

"Much better," she smiled up at him.

"I didn't get to tell you this earlier," Luffy started, "But thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry it almost cost you your life,"

Smiling Caroline just answered, "No, it was nothing, I would do it again for you,"

Sanji then asked, "Would you like some food to warm you up Caroline?"

"I would love some!" Luffy exclaimed.

Bonking Luffy on the head with his foot Sanji said, "Not you, you big rubber buffoon,"

"Yes, I would like some," Caroline answered Sanji as we went upstairs to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"It was one of those unexplainable

Moments of eye contact,

That is immediately overanalyzed

And inevitably misread"

Caroline

OnePiece Season 7

The rest of that night I had to stay up to make sure I wouldn't go into a coma or something I wasn't sure what Chopper was telling me I was dazed. Everybody was eating in the kitchen and I had already ate so I just waited in my bed with a heating blanket wrapped around me and reading one of Robin's books without falling asleep. However, instead of eating with the rest of the crew Zoro claimed that he would stay in the girl's room with me and make sure that I wouldn't fall asleep, however, that failed because he instantly just falls asleep.

I assumed that he tried to make an honest effort to keep awake and make sure I don't fall asleep forever, but I guess he's had a really long day. I've also had a long day but I guess getting shot, getting hypothermia, having your father not say good bye for the eighth millionth time, and almost drowning by saving my captain.

So just watched him sleep, but watching him sleep did not make me want to sleep necessarily. Because watching Zoro sleep is like a watching tiny little child dream about candy. He was just so peaceful.

I grabbed my cup of coffee and closed Robin's book. Then Maurice looked up at me from sitting on my lap. "How long are you going to keep starring at Moss-head?"

"He was supposed to make sure I didn't fall asleep." I snickered.

"Yea, well you know what he's tired. We all are, you put us through one hell of a time, and I really don't understand why you just happened onto England's ship. Because if you didn't you wouldn't be such a broken-ass mess," Maurice piped at me.

I then said still watching Zoro obviously, "It's not my fault I got taken away,"

"Why would he want you in the first place, man if I was going to torture somebody I wouldn't want somebody who bitches about it all the time," Maurice snorted putting his head down and resting it on my lap.

"Why are you so grumpy," I asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Maurice asked me actually getting up from my lap and jumping off of my lap and onto the floor. "It is 4 am we have been looking for you for 2 hours and it took Mihawk at least a half an hour to finish England. I wanted to ask him to make me with him, but he only spoke to Olie, stupid bitch," he mumbled to himself and before I could even say anything he went over to Zoro jumped onto his lap, his crotch actually, and Zoro jumped up and Maurice headed up stairs.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed fall asleep," he mumbled as he realized what he had done.

"No, it's fine," I sighed as I sat myself up to lean against the wall to face him.

He got up left his swords against the wall and came and sat by me on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot, earlier Chopper came in and told me I could go to sleep in about an hour. But I've been drinking so much coffee, I don't think I'll fall asleep until tomorrow." I laugh to myself.

He smirked, "It that a challenge?"

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to stay awake through anything," I laughed at him.

"That's not what I'm challenging you to," he told me getting up from my bed and going over to the liquor cabinet. "It's been over 24 hours,"

"Oh, no I shouldn't." I told him as he bent over and grabbed a bottle of something.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't think I should get drunk right now," I told him as he grabbed the bottle and just took a swig from it.

"You don't have to," he clarified, "I just wanted somebody to drink with," he took another swig.

"You better slow down there," I commented.

"Nah, I'm a heavy weight," he told me unconcerned.

Considering the circumstances I figured I might as well if Zoro doesn't get drunk ever. He just likes the taste of alcohol. "See that bottle hidden behind all that other stuff, the white wine,"

He bent back over into the liquor cabinet and grabbed it and handed me a wine glass and pulled out the wine stopper. I held out the glass as he poured into it. He then sat the bottle down picked back up whatever he was drinking and sat right back by me.

"You're pretty classy aren't you?" I commented on him just drinking from the bottle of what it seemed to be brandy.

He laughed and then said, "It's not like I'm not going to finish it,"

"You're going to finish that entire bottle?" I asked amazed at him drinking ability. "How often to you get your stomach pumped?"

"Yeah, I'm the reason this ship hardly has any booze, other than wine, because I don't drink with that and Sanji just cooks with it." He told me as I took a sip from my glass.

"They make words for people like you and it's called an alcoholic," I told him laughing.

"Whatever," he just takes another swig.

And how he could just drink that straight just boggles me because that stuff is nasty.

After a while of drinking and speaking with him the alcohol really just started to get flowing and I was starting to lose control of my inhibitions. When I start to drink a moderate amount I start to get word vomity, and then I get tired and I then I pass out.

"You seem different then from the last time I spoke to you seriously," Zoro commented.

"You mean, the time after you told me how you felt about me and I kicked you?" I wondered.

"Yes,"

I looked at him as I uncontrollably say, "Well after a while of watching you struggle to even look at me I realized something."

Almost afraid to ask he goes, "What?"

"I'm probably going to be the only girl you'll ever really truly, ever feel this way about. Because honestly, I thought you couldn't have feelings for another human being. So I decided to let my heart be open. And I saw it, when you were fighting back trying to fight me when that sword was possessing you. The way you felt after that. Those were your honest feelings and that's what I like about you. And then when I save Luffy but got trapped under a crab net. You and Olie seriously thought I was going to die, and so did I. And I saw your face and for once it showed some sort of emotion that you actually cared. I just love your honest moments,"

He looked at me with those soft brown eyes and I could almost for certain tell he was feeling something. "You know, I can't be like that always for you I do have a tough guy reputation."

"That's fine," I smiled and took another sip of wine as I leaned closer towards him. I then yawned as he pulled his arm around me.

"You don't feel as cold anymore," he noticed as he felt my bare arm.

"Nah, I'd say, that I'm getting better thanks to you and Chopper," I told him laying closer in his warm arms.

"You really had us for a scare you know," he told me looking down at me.

"I was even more scared, being on Edward England's ship. He told me he would spare me if I joined his crew. I told him not a snowball in hell, I would rather die than be a part of that nasty pirate crew."

He didn't say anything he just smiled in agreement.

We just continued talking for I'm not sure how long but then I drifted into sleep and I don't remember anything until the next morning when I woke up. I woke up in my bed with Maurice sleeping by me wrapped up in a ball. I had a huge headache so I made it up the kitchen to get some coffee.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"I think Hell is something you carry around with you,

Not somewhere you go," – Neil Gaimen

Olie

OnePiece- Still Season 7 before episode 220

When I woke up I noticed that Zoro was actually in his hammock in the boy's cabin. I then climbed up to the kitchen to see Sanji and Caroline in it. Sanji was pouring Caroline a cup of coffee and she was sitting at the table wrapped around in a blanket. Sanji put the kettle back on the gas burner and

"Good morning," I announced as I stretched my arms and popped my back. I walked over to the coffee kettle and grabbed a mug from the cabinet above and poured coffee into it. Then I asked, "More coffee Caroline?" which I was surprised about considering she drank coffee all day yesterday and should be sick of it because she doesn't really like it in the first place.

"Olie, you don't have to shout," Caroline told me very softly.

"I wasn't shouting," I said just a little bit softer suspicious.

Sanji walked over to me, "Nami said that we were landing soon," he said quietly then looking at Caroline he told me, "She was drinking last night,"

"Yeah, I can tell," I said then I grabbed my sunglasses from my front shirt pocket and handed them to her.

Sanji then told me, "Nami said, that we were landing, soon,"

I then went out of the kitchen and walked to the deck and looked out towards the island we were landing at. This island seemed humid as a lot of fog was covering up most of the island. From what I could tell, it seemed pretty deserted, and seemed mostly full of vegetation, it also was relatively small.

Nami walked up to me, "Your sister and Zoro stayed up all night talking," she said almost complaining.

"Don't look at me like I'm the one who was up all night talking in your room," I said.

"I wasn't I just thought I ought to tell you," she said, "Help me pull the ship up ashore,"

"And by that you mean, I'm going to do it, without you," I grinned at Nami's bossiness.

"No, Luffy will help you," she smiled then walking into the kitchen.

So Luffy and I pulled the ship onto the shore and put the anchor down. This island was deserted, and humid, and terrible. There was nothing on it but jungles. So everybody helped gathering, food, and roots, and plants for Chopper. We also filled up on spring water for drinking. Everybody did all of this while Zoro slept on the Going Merry, and Caroline cleaned the deck and did the laundry. Once we were done and the log was set which took till about sunset.

That's when the weather decided to go terrible like it always does for us. And of course Nami didn't decide that we should not have left the island until we were already past the currents, and rip tides.

"Nami I fricking hate you," I mumble throwing off my ruined wet leather jacket.

"This is a weird occurrence," she said looking at the darkening clouds in the sky as they poured down on her.

"Like hell it's a weird occurrence," I yelled, as the ship suddenly rocked to the right, and I fell on top of Nami and we slip to the other side of the Going Merry. Getting off of her and helping her up I held onto the side, "What is going on?"

"It's a typhoon," she yelled then we both automatically started looking for Luffy.

And right as we knew it him being himself who had climbed up onto the main mast and onto the gaff. Which was swinging uncontrollably back and forth.

"Luffy get down from there!" Nami yelled but it was too late because he had already lost grip, because everything was wet and he dropped right in the ocean.

"God dammit," I cursed looking around for Caroline.

But right as Caroline was about to get in Luffy's hands came out and he reached for the edge of the Merry. "That was a close one," Luffy announced. He must have been able to save himself because he had time to stretch out. But right as he tried to pull himself up he slipped do to slipperiness from the water, and Luffy had fallen this time completely in the ocean.

Caroline then without a second thought, without even taking her shoes off like she normally does, she dove right in and straight towards were Luffy had fallen. Not even a minute passed and she was able to bring Luffy up to the surface. She then pulled Luffy up to the ladder on the side of the Going Merry, and Usopp was able to pull Luffy to the deck, however right when Luffy was on deck, the ship rocked to the left, and Caroline was knocked right off and into the terrible currents.

The water was over powering her and she could not swim out of it. Then all of the sudden Zoro jumps up and dove right into the water.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" I yelled looking over at Nami or Robin for them to tell us what to do.

"That idiot," Nami yelled, "Now we have to worry about another person."

That's when a strong wind came in and pushed the Going Merry in the opposite direction of where Caroline and now Zoro were fighting the current. That's also when the waves pushed them away even further.

"Caroline!" I yelled as I looked out at the ocean. But we were pushed way to far from the island. "Caroline!" I yelled again.

"It's no use Olie," Nami told me grabbing onto my arms. "Well find them when the storm clears up,"

Caroline

"Do you think they can see us?" I wondered treading the water

"They know we're here." Zoro told me, "They have to,"

There was not an amount of yelling we could do to make them hear us and get us. We were goners.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Zoro getting really worried about being lost at sea.

"I don't know," Zoro answered looking all around.

Thinking back I said, "The island that we just were on, I head Nami saying that it's far West over here,"

Looking around for the island I finally was able to get through the rain and wind and found it, "That way," I answered pointing to were West was. "I don't think it's a good thing that I can hardly see the island."

"We'll be fine," Zoro says trying to be calm he started swimming forward towards the direction of the island. "We better get going if we want to get there before we get hypothermia and die, or of dehydration."

Putting on my bravest face I said, "Right," I started swimming after him.

After swimming well over three miles I see Zoro falling slowly behind.

"Come on Zoro," I said trying to be encouraging. Once the fog and clouds cleared up you could actually see the island from where we were.

"Hold on, I'm not in as good as shape for swimming as you are," he complained trying to pull harder as I started swimming on my back.

"We've got about 4 more miles," I told him.

"How many did we swim?" He wondered.

"Like 3," I answer keeping up with him at the slow pace he was going.

"How do you know how many miles it's been?"

"When you've swam as much as I have. You begin to start counting how many strokes it takes to swim a mile. That's when you know you've been swimming too long," I laughed to myself painfully. I put my arm around him and started to pull him with me. "Your swords are not helping," I told him noticing the extra 150 pounds he was carrying.

"I didn't even notice it," he claimed trying to be a tough guy.

I sighed and just continued swimming.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by the people who couldn't hear the music"- Nietsche

Caroline

When I looked back at Zoro he was still going strong but, hardly, he was exasperated and exhausted. But that's all I remember because pretty soon I got too tired and my arms and legs could not move any more.

I think I slept through most of the day because most of my sleeping time I felt the sun on me. Opening my eyes I noticed Zoro was sitting by me awake and worried.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said minus the fact that I was thirsty already, and hungry. "I'm sorry I made it harder for you," I told him.

He didn't say anything but he itched his head.

"Don't worry Zoro, I know you'd swim to the moon and back for me," I told him almost sarcastically, "Have you found anything here?"

"No, I just walked around a bit, but I haven't seen anything edible or drinkable so you're going to have to help me on those things."

"And you didn't get lost," I asked surprised.

He didn't say anything he just looked around.

I then decided that we would go and look for food and water. The forest was mostly full of palm trees and other taller oak trees. Sloths and birds were hanging in the trees as we would walk past them the birds would instantly fly away. It was really green and humid so we're expecting that the trees and the animals get their water somehow so we just kept on going in through the jungle. The others said that there was fresh spring water, and food here, inside the jungle so we just had to find it. So we walked through the jungle to find various plants and insects and reptiles. But not water or food.

"Wait a second," Zoro thought, "I saw pineapples, and coconuts on the shore and," he reached into his sash. "Yes," he pulled out a large flask.

"We can't live off of," I took the flask from his hands opened it and sniffed it, "What is this?"

"I don't remember," he told me taking it back and capping it.

I then grabbed it back and took a swig of it, "most definitely whiskey," he grabbed it back as I said, "We still need water though,"

"Let's just go back to the shore and eat the pine apples and coconuts, so that the others can find us easier," he told me.

Turning around I agreed with him and led the way back to the shore. By the time we got to the shore it was already nighttime. Once Zoro saw a coconut tree he would go up and slice down a couple of coconuts and the same with pineapples. When we got enough we went back to the beach and started eating them.

We just talked for a while and drank more and eventually my body couldn't stand the rum anymore. I am what you call the happy girl drunk. And it must have been extremely awkward for Zoro considering alcohol never affects him.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Zoro told me grabbing the flask from me.

"How would you know I only drank ¾ of it," I mumbled.

"You had there is one swig left in the bottle," he exclaimed looking at the empty bottle.

"You're a fun ruiner," I slurred trying to grab the flask back but just wounded up on his lap instead. "Give it back to me," I whined.

"No," he just laughed to himself.

"Give it back to me or else I'll kiss you," I retorted getting closer.

He just laughed even more, "Do you really think I'm afraid of you kissing me? You're going to have to come up with a better threat than that."

I pinned him to the ground and right when I was about to kiss him I just passed out.

3

An aching head ach woke me up as I opened my eyes I noticed that I woke up earlier in the morning almost in the same position where I started, only Zoro was a little bit more comfortable position holding me. I looked up and decided he was too soundly asleep for me to remove myself so I just went back to sleep holding my head ach down. Then when I felt him waking up I suddenly woke up.

"Good morning," he stretched him arms out and looked up at the sky with the sun rising. "Well didn't you have a night yesterday?"

Then I quickly went through in my head what happened yesterday, "What I do yesterday?"

Zoro went, "I need to find some water for you to drink because obviously you don't hold that down well,"

"What'd I do?" I questioned getting worried.

"Before or after you made out with me and then threaten to break every single one of my fingers,"

"I don't remember doing that," I told him.

"Yes, sobers remember better then drunks," Zoro confirmed to me helping me up as we started walking back to the forest.

As we started walking towards the inner forest I realized what he told me I had done. "Wait threaten to break every single one of your fingers?"

"Yeah, but you passed out before you got the chance." He smiled.

"You let me make out with you?" I finally asked him.

"Yeaa," he answered, "But that was about it when you tried to take your shirt off I took away the rum and held you down. After threatening me you passed out."

"I should never be allowed to drink ever again," I muttered.

"Naaah, you weren't that bad," He grinned looking at me.

Mortified I went, "What are you talking about I turn into a whore?"

After walking around for a while we didn't find water. We did find other fruits to eat but no water. Not only that but after a while of walking around in the sun and our grunginess we weren't feeling the cleanliest. Sitting down on a log in frustration I stammered. "Face it Zoro I'm going to be drunk for the rest of our lives,"

"I don't have a problem with that," he smiled again.

Smacking his arm I go, "Seriously, don't take advantage of drunk little me,"

Laughing he just shook his head then looked down at me. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

He pointed towards the bare skin on my thigh, "On your thigh,"

When I looked down I saw black blobs surfacing the back of my thighs sucking on something. I screamed in terror as I jumped up and tried to shake them off. Nothing came off. "Zoro do something!"

"What do you want me to do I don't want to touch them,"

Screaming, "Well that makes two of us,"

"How do you get them off?"

"Leeches," I remembered. Nate told us a survival story about leeches; I just don't remember how to get rid of them. I know their good for cleaning up wounds and helping with pain. "Pull them off!"

"Alright, alright," he said just as he was reaching over towards my legs I remembered what Nate said about leeches if you pick them off wrong you could get infected.

Right before Zoro was about to touch one I scream, "Wait, wait don't pick it off,"

"Why not? Did you just decide that you wanted to keep them?" Zoro stammered clueless.

Screaming in more fear I uttered, "No if you take them off wrong it can cause an infection,"

"So how am I supposed to get it off?" Zoro asked.

"Fire, something disinfecting like rubbing alcohol or bleach?" I quickly remembered.

"Fire? Another one of our problems,"

We started walking forward more into the jungle as we finally come across a stream. But it wasn't running and it was murky water. So we had to keep on going as I still had leeches sucking up my blood.

"Arghh, come on we have got to keep on moving," he told me as we kept on going in further.

After a while I heard the sound of running water I followed the sound and it did eventually lead to a running pond with a descent sized lake with water running down it from rocks.

"Yes," I announced going over and drinking it.

"Well one problem down another to go," Zoro said as he took some drinks.

"Fire should be easier though," I told him, "We'll need to go back to the beach though,"

He took out the flask and filled it with water. So we rinsed our grungy selves off and walked back to the beach which didn't take as long getting there since we walked around for a couple of hours looking for it.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Some times

People are beautiful

Not in looks

Not in what they say

Just in the way they are,"

Caroline

"How are we going to get fire?" Zoro finally asked me.

"Go, get some wood and hand me one of your swords." I ordered.

Hesitantly he handed me his black sword, "What are you going to do with the sword?"

I unsheathed it and held it up to the sunlight and put the glare right in his face.

"Well, that work?" He asked getting out of the glare.

"Guess we'll find out unless if you can find Marcasite and Flint," I said.

He looked at me like he didn't understand what I was talking about. Then he just went off to look for wood. I found a dry piece of drift wood and aimed the glare at it. After a while nothing started to happen and Zoro got a whole bunch of drift wood together. Once I aimed it carefully in the same spot continuously a smoke started to come out. Then a flame spouted. Quickly bursting into flames Zoro started building a fire and getting a stick to put on my legs full of leeches.

"That's the grossest thing I have ever seen," Zoro said as some leeches sizzled off and fell to the sandy ground.

"I don't care I just want those blood suckers gone," I yelped.

Feeling the last one fall off Zoro put the sick back in the fire and sat down. "Are you sure they noticed we're gone? Or even know where we are?"

"They have Nami with them, she'll know where the most reasonable place to go is," I answered, "Even though she hates me."

"She probably hates me too, apparently I owe her money," he laughed to himself stretching out.

We waited some more, we waited ate and drank water. I still wanted to safe some water to from that long trip to go get it. We talked and just sat there and waited.

"You never really quite told me why at out of all of the girls you choose me to be attracted to," I finally brought up.

He took a while to answer then he said, "You were just really interesting that's all. I loved how you weren't afraid of anything, or taking anything down, even if it's some really strong man. I loved how you showed up Tashigi. I think you are one of the smartest and beautiful girls out there and I don't care who your father is, I'm still going to beat him."

I smiled back at him, "I don't hear that very often," I held on to his shoulder, "You can beat my father all you want he deserves it,"

"What about me?" Zoro questioned.

"Yes. I do have feelings for you," I confessed but I guessed he already knew since my drunken alter ego let that out for him. "That moment we first fought, when our blades first clashed I could feel it, you are special, and I do think you are going to go so far in your dreams, you have the potential and persistence to follow your dream and keep that promise that you made. I just hope that one day after you've finished battle Mihawk and won that I'll fit in somehow in there."

"You will maybe before but you definitely will.," he assured me as I leaned on his shoulder. "We just need to get off of this island first."

"I second that," I agreed. Then it hit me, "They're never going to come, we have been here for like 2 days now, if they were really looking for us they would have found us by now,"

"Don't worry, Luffy and others are going to come, and if they don't I will make sure my ghost haunts the living hell out of them," he tried to make me feel better but at that time I don't think it was working.

Suddenly I wanted to rid of those thoughts so I decided I got up and pulled Zoro up.

"What'd are you doing?" He asked him as I held on deeply to his hands.

"Dance," I smiled pulling him in.

"Dance? I can't dance, and plus there's no music,"

"You don't need music to dance," I mused as I wrapped my arms right under his as he held me. He needed to know, "Let me tell you something:

"You are not dull, vain, hopeless, or weak. You are bold, fierce, interesting and have the most genuine beauty that you own completely. I hope that this life lives up to your most important expectations. You always dream big and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. I hope you experience all of the wonders of the world and be confident enough in yourself not to deny your opportunities to live. Because nothing is more freeing in life than just letting go and dancing. And for the record I do love you, I'm just afraid to admit it, to myself or anybody because I'm afraid to be loved," I looked down once I was finished and felt a welt in my throat.

He used his hand to make me look up at him, "You're saying that like your leaving. Where are you going to go?"

I held his hand, "I'm not going anywhere, just wanted to let you know,"

I brought his face in towards mine and kissed him.

Slowly pulling away Zoro answered, "Then thank you. I love you too Caroline," Then we continued kissing.

3

When I woke up I was in the same place I was yesterday right beside him but after a while of living on this seemingly peaceful island it did get tiring. Even though I love this kid I don't want to spend every single god damn moment together with him. And I'm sure he feels the same way with me sometimes. I just don't want to leave him alone because I know goldfish that have a better since of direction then he does. And that's why I think he doesn't want to leave me either, he's afraid he'll get lost forever.

After a couple of days actually of doing the same thing, eating the same things, and waiting for a ship to come by for us to flag it down; it became pretty frustrating when we realized nobody comes by this god forsaken island. Not even our friends are smart enough to look for us here. So I started thinking we are going to be here for the rest of our lives.

On about the 6th day I moved myself to a tree with a couple of harmless sloths on them. They didn't seem to mind so I just started sleeping there with them. Until the fun hater of a swordsman decides to ask me what the hell am I doing?

"I've decided to become a sloth," was my answer to him.

He just looked at me like what the hell Caroline?

"Yeah, they spend about 75% of their lives sleeping, 15% eating, and 10% moving down the tree to go to the bathroom. I think Zoro, this lifestyle is just yours, spends most of their lives sleeping," I told him, "Do you think my immune system can handle only going to the bathroom once a week?" I asked him looking down at the end of the tree were all the other sloths go to the bathroom.

He just laughed as if I was joking and went, "You're seriously going to give up now?"

"I've been wearing the same clothes for 6 days now; I might as well start growing algae on them. And no I'm not giving up I'm just readjusting my lifestyle." I answered.

"A sloth huh?" he mumbled, "We'll I guess if you're a sloth then I'm a sloth too," He told me looking for an empty branch next to me.

Watching him as he came up I go, "Well I guess if you're going to climb up here I should probably show you what decided to cling on to my back."

"What?"

"Well," turning to my side I showed him the little light green baby sloth attached to my left side.

"How the hell did that happen? You've only been in this tree for a day?" he exclaimed.

"It only takes a day to become a sloth," I answered looking down at my baby sloth, "His mother was eaten by an hawk so; all the other sloths gave this baby for me,"

"How are you going to feed it?" Zoro questioned hardly.

Looking back at Zoro I told him, "Well, he's still in the sloth milk stage but since I'm fresh out of that and not producing anything right now, I've been using coconut milk,"

"Just because it says milk in it doesn't necessarily mean it produces the same nutrients it needs," Zoro exclaimed harder frightening all the sleeping sloths.

"Would be you be quiet?" I whispered back at him, "You are scaring my friends, who dearly entrusted me with this baby sloth,"

He just looked at me like 'I can't believe I love this girl' and he continued to climb up the tree.

"What was the problem with raising a baby sloth?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," he just smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Nothing at all,"

"That's what I thought," I smiled falling asleep to wake up every four hours to feed this sloth.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"There is fate, but it only takes you so far…

Because once you're there

It's up to you to make it happen,"

Caroline

By about day nine, I was like screw this I am done living in a tree and Zoro and I finally decided to explore the rest of the island. So I tied my sloth to my side, filled our empty and flask with water and we walked north towards the edge of the island. It is pretty much the same all in diameter, water, beaches, palm trees, sand, and rocks. And you know what we found? We found absolutely nothing. We pretty much decided to give up for the day, and decided to call it a night.

The next morning I heard talking but I wasn't sure if it was human talking, or if I was hallucinating. "Yep, that's definitely them, hey Caroline wake up,"

Opening my eyes I see this weird guy standing over me. Weird guy? Olie. "Oh, my god, Olie it's you," I jumped up realizing my baby sloth most have migrated over towards Zoro while we were sleeping. Hugging my brother I finally asked him, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Nami thought for certain you were on this other nearby island, so we went there first, and then we checked this island, just not all of it," Olie answered relived he finally found me, "Well wake your boyfriend up we best get going,"

"I can't leave now, what about the baby?" I wondered looking over towards the baby sloth cuddling with Zoro.

Olie doesn't see the sloth and goes, "What baby? There is no baby," then he started to have a mini-panic attack.

"No, there is," I walked him around Zoro who was still sleeping cuddling this little baby sloth who was also sleeping.

"Jesus," Olie started to calm himself, he looked back at the Going Merry, "We'll come on Zoro get up," He slightly kicked him on the side. "Might I ask why you have baby sloth?"

Picking it up as I saw Zoro widening his eyes Zoro looked over towards Olie. Almost like Olie wasn't real Zoro just went back to sleep, then Olie kicked him again, "Olie stop it,"

"Zoro lets go, unless you want to stay on this island forever," Olie told him. "Okay, once again. Why do you have a baby sloth?"

I looked over towards Zoro, "I think I'm going to name him Bruce,"

"Bruce? Bruce is good," Zoro agreed.

Olie still wondering goes, "What's with the baby sloth?

We started walking to the Going Merry as I finally answered him, "His mother got eaten by a hawk, so his people entrusted me with him,"

"That's touching, put him back," Olie instantly commanded.

"Nope. He's already used to us, he thinks I'm his mother, wouldn't want to faze him any more than he's already gone through," I said right back to Olie.

As we got towards the ship everybody was greeting us as though we've been gone for years. Well, we were shipwrecked on a deserted island.

"What's that?" Luffy asked me studying the sloth closely.

"This is Bruce," I told him holding Bruce up towards Luffy.

"Bruce ehh?" Luffy goes then he looked over at Zoro, "He looks like you Zoro,"

Then we all started thinking what Luffy was implying. Everybody else started laughing; Zoro was the only one offended by his Captain's goofy remark.

Thumping Luffy on the head Zoro went, "You idiot, we did not have this baby sloth,"

"Luffy, hopefully, if Zoro and I ever reproduce, we will not have baby sloths," I assured Luffy walking him onto the boat.

"Oh, good," Luffy smiled, "Cause, that's ugly,"

That's when Zoro hit him again on the head, "You just think that because you think it looks like me,"

Everyone welcomed us with open arms, as I instantly raced into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't care about anyone else at that second. But when I got out of that shower I was loved. However as the days started passing I did notice a change is most people's characters around me. Like Sanji, it was like the inner attraction he had for me just died and he just treated me like a "Lady" and Nami and Robin are his favorites. Like he knew he shouldn't be messing with "Zoro's Girl". Not that I actually miss or liked Sanji that much. I just enjoyed being feed before my cat sometimes. I mean it's not like Zoro and I made any commitments to each other only other than according to Luffy we had a sloth together. And Zoro and I hardly spoke to each other after a while, I got pretty tired of this kid. And when I asked what took them so long, it turns out they had to visit another island first. Could they wait a couple of hours and go back and get us, no, the current was working to nicely in their favor. We now know where their priorities are out when it comes to saving us.

Olie

Episode #220

I was talking with Robin in the girl's cabin by the liquor cellar as we watched Nami softly fall asleep. We didn't want her catching as downing all the alcohol when it's really easy to blame it all on Zoro.

"How do you feel about your sister being with Mr. Swordsman?" Robin wondered turning a page in her book as she took a sip of wine.

Thinking I answered, "It doesn't bother me as it did before. Once I figured out he was trust worthy,"

She smiled delicately reading on.

"How in the hell am I supposed to get you drunk if you just drink wine?" I questioned her purring myself a shot of vodka.

"I don't get drunk," she smiled entrancing again. "I'm a little bit classier then you Mr. Olson,"

I finally didn't mind when she called me Olson only as long as she said it with that smile and her eyes brightening up.

"You should see my sister," I smirked shooting the vodka down, "I can actually hold alcohol,"

"Is that so?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't get drunk either. I may be word vomity but that's about it," I told her then I remembered what Zoro told us about how my sister got drunk with him a couple of times, "Yeah, she's a happy drunk at first and then she turns into an upset drunk when you take away her liquor," I laughed at the sight.

Robin and I just went on talking for the rest of the night we seriously stayed up the entire night. I for a while would just go on talking and then she would listen. Or I would watch her read. However towards the very beginning of morning when I could hear Nami start to wake up I couldn't stay up any longer and I passed out.

I was quickly awoken by a bonk on the head about 10 minutes later, "Sheesh Robin, you know I'm about to be hung over," I yelped getting up from the chair I was reclining on. But when I looked up at who hit me it was Nami.

"She doesn't remember anything, except for her name and before she met us I'm assuming," Robin told me.

"How could she not remember anything?" I wondered getting up and walking towards her.

But she was just more creeped out then usual and scattered to the other side of the room going, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hunny," I said walking up towards her starting to pull up my shirt and flexing, "How could you not remember this?"

And Nami just looked at me like I was the most disgusting person in the world.

"Good, _you_ still have your memory," Robin commented to me as we all decided to check out the others.

"Why would I not?" I told her following her and Nami.

When we found Sanji, Ussop, Chopper and Luffy we saw that they too lost their memory.

"How could this have happened?" Robin asked dumbfounded as Luffy commenting on eating Chopper. Robin tried to explain to everybody why they're here and who everybody else is. Nami unfortunately was freaking out so she took our treasure and went off on the waver.

"Oh, that can't be good," Robin remarked as Nami went slashing through the water and off towards the island. "Olie stop her,"

"Oh, I'm sorry let me on my waver here," I mocked pretending I'm riding a waver in thin air. "Vrrrooom, oop, there's something wrong, Robin, it's not working. Oh wait a second. I DON'T HAVE A FRICKING WAVER!"

Robin just went, "I'm glad we can still count on your comedy," she looked back over at our dazed and confused crew members. "That reminds me," she pointed up at the main mast towards the crow's nest. Zoro and Caroline.

"Give it a minute," I told her as we just all looked up at the crow's nest.

Not even a minute passed and a loud, enormous, girly scream, rang in everybody's ears. Caroline came flying out of the crow's nest and landed on the deck. "Who the hell is that and why was I embracing with him?"

I just laughed thinking about who terrifying it must have been for her to wake up next to a guy she has not even seen before.

Then Zoro jumped out from the crow's nest and went, "Who are all of you people, I'm Roronoa Zoro," then he looked over at Caroline, "And who the hell are you?"

She instantly ran behind me, "Olie who is this guy?"

Maurice then came trotting in and answering before I could, "He's the man that you had a baby (sloth) with out of wedlock,"

Caroline then looked to the side of her to see Bruce dangling off of her waist and smiling up at her. "Oh, my god it's so gross get it off of me," she pulled Bruce off of her and handed him to me.

"Caroline, you know that every time you call Bruce ugly or gross he dies a little bit inside," I told her attaching Bruce to my waist.

Then Robin noticed Maurice, "You still have your memories,"

"Yes," Maurice answered as Caroline picked him up worriedly.

"And Bruce doesn't look like he doesn't know me," I told Robin as we quickly came up with a conclusion, "We still have our memories and, the animals still have their memories. Excluding Chopper who is part human,"

"Olie do something about this guy," Caroline whimpered behind me.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked her.

"Me? You're not the one who woke up with some guy you don't even know." She yelled.

She must have forgotten before she realized that she needed to be tough in life. When we were like 16 Caroline wasn't always how she used to be. She wasn't always a fighter, or as fearless as she might seem to be. She used to be a normal human being, until Nate straightened her out and told her stories about fierce warriors she wanted to be.

"Ahh," Usopp yelled finally realizing who Zoro was. "You're the pirate hunter!" he screamed looking over at Luffy, "And we're pirates!"

"I never once said I was a pirate hunter, I'm only in this business for the money," Zoro claimed.

Then Sanji walked right up to him, it amazed me who he doesn't even need to remember how much he hates him, he'll still pick a fight with him. "How dare you scare this beautiful lady,"

I looked over at Robin getting frustrated, "We have a lot of work to do,"

Before we could try convincing anybody who anybody was Zoro went off, and nobody really cared so we didn't worry. Caroline however was having a hard time believing when we said that Zoro and she were together, and what Maurice meant was totally irrelevant when he said that they had a child together out of wedlock. More like they were parenting a sloth together unintentionally.

Caroline then started looking at her hands. She usually wears three rings, one of them is just a band that is black, and has two bird coming together at the center. The other one is also just a band with the infinity symbol engraved into it. Those two rings are the ones that she's worn ever since she was 15 or so. However I distinctly remember her getting the diamond ring she wears on her right ring finger. This aquamarine loaded ring was our mother's engagement ring. Nate gave it to her to wear as a memento to our mother.

"Where did I get this?" she asked aloud looking at her hand.

"We have a real big problem here don't we?" I told her looking at everybody's confusion at Zoro just dives right out of the ship and started swimming to shore.

"Hey there he goes!" Luffy shouts looking over the side of the Going Marry to watch Zoro swim away.

"Don't worry kids we don't need him. We can get by just fine without him," I said preparing myself for a long day.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"A Head full of fears has no space for dreams,"

Olie

One Piece Season 7 Episode 221-224

Eventually Robin and I were able to tell everyone what they were doing here. Then we were able to figure out why we were the only ones that did not get their memory lost.

It was because they were the ones that were asleep, even though since Zoro was supposed to be on lookout he wasn't supposed to fall asleep, but could we honestly trust him? Then because everyone had the same dream about a horn, we deducted that everyone's memories were stolen. Then we decided that we would wait for whoever came last night and stole our memories until they came back. Which they did and Luffy kicked his ass so hard, that he was only able to get his own memories back, and the little kid ran off. Yep, turns out it was a kid with a seahorse. Apparently you can just carry around giant ass seahorses nowadays. Once Luffy got his memory back he decided that we needed to go onto the island and catch up with Nami and Zoro. Which I thought isn't really necessary since I don't like either of them.

And my point about not getting them back, really was proven when we did catch up to Nami and she started freaking out because she thought we were pirates.

"You're just no good dirty rotten pirates, and all you do is take," she wined holding onto to her big bag of treasure we got at Skypia that she stole.

"Yes, we are and so are you." I smiled at her bending over to her level since she was sitting on a bench.

"Would you just leave me alone!" she complained.

"Luffy, it aint working," I stood already up fed up with her bitchiness and it's only 7 am in the morning.

Luffy then bent down to her level, "Come on Nami, you're our navigator, we need you, you're our friend,"

"Friends with a pirate no way!" she disagrees and turns the other way. "This is ridiculous, I'm leaving," she announces getting on the waver and putting to big bag of treasure on it. Luffy stand up and stands infront of her, "Get out of the way," she warned revving up the waver.

"Nope, not going to happen," Luffy said standing still. "Nami, you are going to come along with us,"

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Why would I go anywhere with you guys, now move," she said warning that she would run him over.

"I wont." Luffy said with a straight look on his face.

"Nami," Robin said, "You've been sensing that there is something wrong with this island, ever since you set foot on it haven't you?"

Nami stopped, "Am I wrong?" Robin asked.

"Well, there has been something about this island that has been bothering me," Nami agreed to the fact that when we landed here nobody remembered anything from yesterday.

"Look, I'm going to be the one who is bothered that we don't have you! Without a navigator the ship can't go anywhere," Luffy raised his voice. Then he looked over at Robin, "Do you have any idea, where that little runt is hiding?"

"Well, there is one place that I'd like to check out," Robin said unsurely.

"Then let's go," Luffy goes off in some direction that is probably wrong, pulling Nami with him and everybody hesitantly follows.

So we follow Luffy to god knows where through this forest, which has this path that Robin is leading us through. After a while of not hearing Usopp and Chopper cower over the potential monsters in the forest we hear them from far away saying that they've found the swordsmen.

"Great," I muttered to myself turning around, "I was really getting used to him being gone."

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy screams wavy his hand to get Zoro's attention.

"My god Olie it's that guy again," Caroline shrieks running behind me, like I'm going to do something about it.

"Would you get out of here?" I snapped turning around towards her.

When we all looked back at Zoro we all noticed that there was something different about him. He had his black bandana on, which only meant that he was going to challenge somebody strong. And he was looking down, but his eyes they weren't filled with daze and confusion like they always were, they were filled with hate, and percussion almost as if he was hunting something.

Luffy walked over towards him, "Decided to rejoin us then?"

That's when Zoro looked up, and everybody but Luffy could see what was going to happen. I darted over infront of Luffy and held out my 34 caliber black revolver and blocked his sword by the barrel. And surprisingly enough it did not break my gun.

"Hey Zoro what'd the heck did you do that for?" Luffy asked as I stepped out of the way.

Zoro just looked up at him with that same death glare.

"Both of you cut it out," Robin yelled getting ready to attack both of us.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," Sanji announced.

Zoro then came charging after Luffy but I got infront of Luffy and blocked all of his attacks, "Luffy I've got it," I announced getting out some of my little pocket knives.

"No, Olie, let me," Luffy looked up at the other guys, "You guys go on, I'll catch up,"

Robin agreed, "Alright then, let's get going come on,"

Everybody then reluctantly follows as we leave Luffy to get beaten severely by Zoro.

Once we got far enough away from them Nami decided to go through another one of her episodes. "Hey guys wait," Nami stopped as we looked back at her. "Are you really going to go on with whatever those guys tell you, she's a pirate remember? Pirates are all the same, they're greedy devious and sneaky low lives, don't you get it? Olie, Luffy and this woman have been lying to us from the very beginning." She announces pointing towards Robin and I that were leading the way, "It's time you've realized it, leave now and come with me, and I'll take you back to your home towns, you guys want to go home to all of your family and friends, I know you do. I feel the exact same way, there's some where I have to return to,"

"Would you shut up?" I yelled walking over to her. "Why would we lie to you? Why would we just gather up a whole bunch of people, make them get their memories stolen, and set one of them to attack the other. Open your eyes Nami, you are a dirty rotten, stealing pirate, like it or not, something brought you here, and you did on your own free will. And there is nothing here, that doesn't prove that I'm right."

Then everybody stopped and thought about it. They would rather go home, then get their memories back, and find out what they've lost.

"I feel the same with you Nami," Chopper said looking around.

"Same here," Usopp agreed.

Robin then goes, "I really can't blame you for not putting your trust in me since you lost your memory, but whether you believe me or not I ask that you follow me."

"What'd I tell you, did you hear what she said she's lying to us!" Nami yelled.

"Don't be fooled, all of you have dreams you want to fulfill on this sea," Robin goes.

"Don't be so stupid, she's lying to us to get us to do what she wants," Nami claimed.

"Maybe," Robin turned around, "but what could be more important than chasing your dream? Let's chase our dream together, nothing in the world is more fun than that, if our captain was here, that's what'd he say."

"I'm, I'm going to go with Nami," Usopp stammered. "Come on, let's all go back to our homes, what do you say?"

"I'm staying here with Luffy," Chopper decided.

"Why?" Usopp asked confused.

"Because Luffy has been… he called me his friend and excepted me just the way I am," Chopper said.

"Either go back home or chase my dream either way it doesn't matter, I'm going to teach that brat a lesson," Sanji said looking up over towards the end of the trail.

"I'm going to stay," Caroline decided like she had a choice, "Olie's already here, and I believe him,"

"I don't believe this," Nami said astonished.

"And with that being settled, let's go on ahead," Sanji said as we all but Usopp and Nami started going up the path. "Alright you four, shall we?"

"Ahh dammit all, there's no point in going home if I don't have my memory," Usopp said running up to us.

Eventually once we got up to the end of the trail, Nami and Usopp caught up to us, and so did the little runt who stole our memories. Sanji then goes into attack mode and just ran up to the kid and Robin goes,

"Wait, it's not the boy,"

Sanji then stopped and kicked the seahorse. The seahorse then puked out some teal gas and fell to the ground and the boy landed about ten feet away. Sanji walked over to the boy and the boy got so scared he ran away like he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Mr. Cook, that boy was just being manipulated the real thief was the…" Robin didn't finish her sentence as the seahorse started to run.

Sanji then confronted it and kicked it to a wall made from rock. More teal gas escaped from the seahorse. That's when both Nami and Usopp got their memory back. And Sanji kept on attacking it until Chopper and Caroline got their memory back and I was able to get Bruce off of me and onto Caroline. That's when Sanji kicked the seahorse out towards this lake that was far out. He then finally got his memory back.

"But we don't know if that moss-headed swordsmen got this memory back." Sanji declared looking out towards the lake.

"Yeah, if he didn't what are we going to do?" Usopp asked.

"Leave him, we don't need him," I said, "I do believe if Zoro leaves then I am next in command."

"Olie," Caroline looked over at me.

"What?" I looked at her shamelessly.

Then we hear footsteps coming from behind us. We all turn around and Nami said, "Zoro,"

He still looked the same way he did when Luffy was fighting him. Only Luffy wasn't with him.

"This isn't good," Caroline goes.

"What do you think he wants?" Usopp asked shivering.

"To kill us," I said emotionlessly.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper wondered as did the rest of us.

"Wait, you don't think that Zoro killed him you do?" Usopp assumed as did the rest of us.

"No, it can't be," Nami reacted as the rest of us all got pretty tense.

Sanji and I walked up in front of our crew.

"Let me get em` Olie," Sanji told me as I stopped and he charged at Zoro, but Zoro didn't budge a finger, and Sanji just stopped.

"Somebody do something," Nami said as her and Usopp instinctively pushed Caroline out infront of Sanji.

"Hey guys not cool!" Caroline yelled looking back at them. "I don't even have my sword,"

Sanji decided that Caroline's live is not worth everybody else's and gets Caroline out of the way. Right then I noticed Zoro's eyes going back to normal. Sanji charges at Zoro and flings his leg up smashing down on Zoro's shoulder and Zoro stood in his position solid as an ox. The ground beneath their feet began to shatter due to the massive pressure from Sanji and Zoro's sturdiness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing getting in my way you dumb ass," Zoro yelled.

"Oh thank god," Caroline realized that Zoro was finally back to normal as did the rest of us. But Sanji.

Out of nowhere we hear Luffy's voice and screaming, "Hey Zoro!" and then Luffy comes flinging himself onto Zoro and Sanji making them fly all the way across the lake. We all ran over towards them from the pieces of earth sticking up from the lake.

"Luffy what hell did you go on, and do that for?" Zoro yelled.

"Zoro you have your memory back," Luffy exclaimed.

"Of course I do," He said getting up and holding Luffy by the back of his shirt.

"So it was the Seahorse who stole our memories," Sanji said to us as we all sat down with relief.

"Of course it was the Seahorse who stole your memories," I said, "You think that some random messed up kid had the abilities, to steal people's memories who just so happens to carry around a possessed looking Seahorse."

"It was the seahorse?" Luffy finally realized.

"Luffy you were the first person to get your memories back and you didn't realize this?" Usopp said.

In defense Luffy went, "Well, at least I'm better then Zoro,"

"We're all better then Zoro, lesbehonest here," I said laughing at how funny I am.

"Shut the hell up," Zoro yelled defensively.

"What that's a joke, we like to have fun here," I said as Zoro slid down to the bank where the Seahorse seemed like it decided it would try and come back. "Don't, worry," I said sliding down by Zoro, I got out my gun and aimed it at the Seahorse, "I've got this," I loaded the gun and put the cylinder back in. And that was how we ended that shenanigan.

/3

Season 8 Episode 229- The Dashing Sea Train and the City of Water: Water Seven

The Going Merry has been through a lot, so much that I don't think it will survive the next adventure we have, in fact we almost got hit by the roaring train that was running over the water. We ran into this train station outside of the city was that was close by and this old lady and her young granddaughter gave Luffy this map to the city of Water Seven, which none of us have heard of so we all wanted to go onto Water Seven and check everything out. I decided that I would stay on the Going Merry and try and see if I can repair any of the damage on it. Which probably won't happen because this ship is in pretty bad shape and it's not going to last long, and I want to take a nap. Zoro and Caroline went to go explore the city together. Robin and Chopper went shopping, I thought with Sanji, but I'm not sure and Luffy, Nami and Usopp all went to go to a bank to cash the treasure from Skypia.


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Some People feel the rain, others just get wet,"

Caroline

One Piece Season 8 Episode 231-237 "The Franky Family and Iceburg!"

Somehow I got lost from Zoro, or rather Zoro wondered off and got lost from me. We're going to go with the more likely one. However Maurice was still following me so I still had to listen to him bitch about how big this city is. We didn't even bother looking for Zoro, he can take care of himself.

"We should get some unscented cat little I'm getting tired of that scented crap," Maurice told me.

I looked down at him, "Do you really want to lug around a 20 pound bag all around this big city?"

"I'm not the one who is going to be carrying is around, man if that useless swordsman was here, we could make him carry it," he told me jumping up onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, well he's so no cat litter for you," I told him as we walked into this bar. "I could go for a drink,"

"Caroline it's much too early for you to be getting a drink," Maurice told me like he was patronizing me.

I looked at him, "I'm not going to drink anything like that," I shook my head considering that I never drink alone or hardly at all for that matter.

I went over to the bar stool and sat down, the bartender asked me for what I wanted and I told him a Pepsi, and right as I said that, this large guy at least seven feet tall, with large biceps, no pants, an open shirt, with no undershirt under it and swooped down blue hair. He comes up to me sits down next to me and said, "Wouldn't you rather have some cola?"

He pulled his sunglasses down and looked at the bartender, "Could I get some cola?" then he looked over at me, "I'll buy you a bottle," he told me but it didn't feel like he was flirting with me, it felt like he actually cared that I preferred Pepsi over Cola.

"No thanks," I said as the bartender pops off the top and hands me the bottle. "Should you be wearing pants?" I asked taking a drink of soda.

He stood up put his biceps together, where his tattoos formed a star, and spread his legs out, "How can you see how _Super_ I am with pants on,"

I laughed hysterically as the bartender handed this guy the bottle of cola and said, "This guy is a pervert, he likes to not wear pants. Isn't that right, Franky?"

This guy, Franky, blushed a little and said, "Do you really think I'm a pervert?"

I laughed even more, as Franky chugged down the cola and his hair stood up, "Guess what guys, I'm feeling especially _Super_ today," then the bartender handed him more bottles of cola. He opened up his abdomen, which just opens like a cabinet door, and put the other three bottles of cola in them.

"What is that?" I asked not completely weirded out for some reason.

"This is the refrigerator where I keep all of my cola," he told me so nonchalantly.

"Are you even human?" I asked as Maurice started getting scared.

"Caroline, I think this is one of those guys we should stay away from," he told me jumping up on my lap.

Then Franky being more amazed that the cat I have that can talk rather than whatever it is that's wrong with him, "Why can that cat talk?"

"He ate a devil fruit, that makes his thoughts audible to everybody else, or whoever he wants to," I told him, "Now answer my question how is it that you can open the cavity of your chest?"

"Oh this?" he asked me opening it back up, "I'm a cyborg. I can do many other _Super_ things,"

"You act like that's so normal," I laughed taking another drink of Pepsi.

"Why be normal when you can be _Super!_" Franky said doing that pose again. "I like you, you should join my gang,"

"Great," Maurice moaned, "Now he wants you to join his gang. Who does she have to kill to get in?"

"I'm sorry, I'm already part of a pirate crew," I told him, as the bartender took out some wanted posters and handed them to Franky.

"Here I'd thought you'd like to see this," the bartender said as Franky went through some of them.

"200,000,000 beli?" Franky announced holding up Luffy's wanted poster.

"That's my captain," I told him.

"That's quite something," Franky said then he went through Zoro, and Robin.

"Those too are on my crew too," I muttered afraid at what Franky would do.

He smiled amazed, "You must have a pretty loaded crew,"

Then I decided, "You know, what, I like you too, you know how to live,"

"That's because I'm _super,_" he told me totally agreeing with me.

"I'm Caroline, I'll see you later," I told him finishing up my Pepsi as Maurice jumped off of my lap.

One of the wanted posters fell from Franky's hand as he got up. As it fell to the ground I caught it to hand to Franky, but before I did, it said: Blackery Averee, and had this picture of a gingered hair white girl. "Averee," I gasped as it said that she was wanted for 90,000,000. I then held it up to Franky, "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Yow! That really is a looker," he exclaimed then normally said, "No, go right ahead."

I folded it then stuffed it into my leather backpack. "Thank you, as I was saying, I better get going,"

"I'll see you later Caroline," he told me waving.

I waved back at him as I walked out the door. "We better get back to the Going Merry," I looked down at Maurice, "I have a bad feeling, that something is about to go down,"

Once I figured out where the ship was docked, everybody was there except for Usopp. And I figured out that Usopp got our money robbed by the Franky Brothers.

Maurice then goes to make the situation so much better, "Hey, we were asked to join that gang,"

Luffy then looked over at me, "Did you meet Franky?"

"Yes, he seemed really cool, I don't know why he would rob you." I said puzzled as I sat down at the table and Sanji brought me tea.

"He wasn't the one, it was his gang, and they robbed Usopp," Nami told me, "He went to the Franky Family to try and get it back, but he got beaten up."

Luffy then got aggravated, "Well, now we have to go and teach them what happens when you mess with our friends," he stood up. "Let's go,"

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Olie all stood up to follow Luffy. Then Zoro looked over at me, "Aren't you coming?"

I looked over at Nami who isn't moving, and then I wondered where's Robin, but of course nobody really is caring about Robin right now, they're mostly caring about getting Usopp's pride back and the money he got stolen.

"Um, no, I'm going to stay here with Nami," I told him as everybody looked back at me and then headed out.

Nami looked over at me, "They said that they won't be able to fix the Going Merry,"

"How is it unfixable?" I asked getting concerned.

"They said, that the keel is broken, and that is the most essential part of the boat, and the keel is unfixable," she told me. "Luffy has decided that we're going to leave the Going Merry."

I didn't know how to feel. This ship has been carrying us for months, and has been through it all for me, and everybody. This ship has been looking over us for the best, and for the worse, it was there for us for Skypia, and all of those storms we went through. I just figured that since it's unfixable, it's unsafe and we should just listen to whatever Luffy wants and except it.


End file.
